To Make You Love Me
by Astonishment
Summary: What happened to Darcy after Elizabeth rejected him at Hunsford? Darcy's POV.
1. Rejection

**To Make You Love Me**

**Summary:** What happened to Darcy after Elizabeth rejected him at Hunsford? Darcy's POV.

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**Premise:** "My real purpose was to see you, and to judge, if I could, whether I might ever hope to make you love me." (_Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, Chapter 60)

**Chapter 1: ****Rejection**

["Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time, and accept my best wishes for your health and happiness."] (_Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen, Chapter 34)

Fitzwilliam Darcy quickly took his leave and quit the parsonage. As he hurried along the path to Rosings, his anger raged inside him like a brewing storm. He had just been harshly rejected by Miss Elizabeth Bennet; he had offered his hand and she had vehemently refused him. In his haste to be away from the parsonage, he realized that he had been holding his breath; he slowed his pace and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself. _"Why would she reject me?"_ he wondered. _"Had she not been expecting my address; even wishing for it?"_ Instead of immediately returning to his aunt's house, he turned into the park where he had frequently walked with Miss Elizabeth during his visit to Rosings.

He had spent the past few months thinking of Miss Elizabeth, recalling the brief time they spent together in Hertfordshire last autumn. When they first met, he had no intentions of forming an attachment to her; he had even left the area after sensing the danger of a budding attachment to her. Certainly such an attachment was ill-advised; his family would never approve. As the owner of Pemberley and extensive properties, it was his obligation to marry well and forge an alliance that would improve his circumstances and his sister's matrimonial prospects. He had always believed that his duty to his family and his dedication to Georgiana would guide him in the selection of a wife; that family, above all else, was the most important priority of the Master of Pemberley. Fitzwilliam Darcy was not the type of man to fall easily to the whims of the heart. Over the years he had taught himself to maintain a reserved façade and keep his emotions under good regulation concerning matters of the heart. He was resolved to give his attentions only to the most deserving woman. The ladies of the Ton had pursued him in earnest since he inherited his estate and many of those ladies had excellent connections and abundant dowries but he never allowed them to deter him from his resolve. Of course, it hardly mattered for not one of the ladies of his acquaintance had interested him in the slightest way. That is – until he met Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

For months he had fought against his will, his better judgment and his reason in an attempt to forget Miss Elizabeth. She has no connections, no fortune and her family was entirely unsuitable; his family expected much more of him. He expected more of _himself_ but his attraction to her had been undeniable. Unfortunately, he had failed in every effort to put her out of his mind; the memory of her mesmerizing eyes, her fine form, her chestnut curls, her vibrant demeanor, her wit, her intelligence, her impertinence, her loyalty and devotion to her family, her passion; everything about her brought her back to the forefront of his mind. Even now as he walked in the park alone, the sight of the spring bulb garden that she had admired with such enthusiasm brought back pleasant memories. "Oh Mr. Darcy, if only the world could be as merry as the daffodils! Then we would always smile, as they do!" she had exclaimed on their recent tour of the garden; she had smiled brilliantly as she gently ran her fingers over the blooms and admired their sunny appearance. As he stopped in front of the hyacinths, he closed his eyes and recalled how she had admired the color and scent of the blooms and he wished that she was there with him now. Watching her breathe in the fragrance and bask in the scent had given him such pleasure; she was the most captivating woman of his acquaintance. If she had accepted him, he would have given her all the fragrant flowers of her desire, just so he could admire her enthusiasm and her smiles.

But he would not be giving her any flowers; her smiles would never be intended for him nor would her enthusiasm or her passion. He continued walking as his mind swirled with conflicting emotions about his duty to his family and his own desire. He had finally given in to his heart; his traitorous heart that beat only for her. He knew that he should not love her but the thought of living without her had become too daunting; the thought that she would give her love to another man was beyond his imagination – out of the question. Certainly his family would accept his choice, regardless of her circumstances, connections or fortune. If he loved her, they would understand and accept his decision. His fortune was plentiful; he had no need to advance his standing through marriage. His uncle and aunts would be made to understand, or perhaps, once they met Miss Elizabeth, she would win their hearts just as she had won his.

Over the last few days, he had spent several hours together with Miss Elizabeth, walking the parks of Rosings and conversing about pleasant topics; the house, the parks, the gardens, the parsonage, the Collins'. He had enjoyed their early morning walks and their light, easy conversation; she had been so fascinating, so intelligent, so witty, so easy to converse with. She spoke her opinion without reserve, regardless of his opinion; she never condescended to him. She was unlike any other woman of his acquaintance. She held him under her enchantment; he had been certain that she felt the same. He wondered at the time if she knew that when she next came to Rosings that she would be staying _there_, rather than at the parsonage. She would soon be his wife, he reasoned, and it would naturally follow that they would stay there together. How he had allowed his mind to wander in _that_ direction, he had no idea; but she had been friendly and attentive, never once giving any indication of her displeasure or disapproval. If he had only known, he certainly would not have humiliated himself by offering his hand.

When he had gone to the parsonage earlier, he had been certain of her acceptance. He considered it impossible that a woman of no consequence would contemplate refusing a man of his impeccable circumstances. Certainly she would never receive a better offer from another suitor. He was one of the most sought after bachelors of the Ton. His affluent circumstances, his social standing, his superior family; there was not a single reason she would have to complain about his station. Women clamor for his attention and the opportunity to speak with him or dance with him. He had never once considered any of the women from the Ton; their insipid conversation and fluttering lashes were revolting to him. Recalling the way that Caroline Bingley would hang on to his arm and compliment him made him shudder with revulsion. Elizabeth had never behaved that way. Always staying true to herself, she had disagreed with him, challenged him, tempted him, delighted him and, in the end, rejected him. He declared his love for her quite fervently, laying his heart out for her but instead of accepting it, she shattered it to pieces. The sparkling eyes that he had looked forward to seeing with the greatest anticipation had instead burned with angry fire. The look of love that he had long imagined to encounter in her eyes after his proposal never appeared; the only emotion clearly visible in her eyes was contempt.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	2. Dejection

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 2: ****Dejection**

Darcy recalled Miss Elizabeth's anger and bitterness towards him after he had made his offer: _She has never desired my good opinion which I have bestowed most unwillingly__:_ Does she not know how mistaken she was? I have spent months loving her, longing to see her and be in her company again. Knowing that she would be here gave me the greatest anticipation of my annual visit to Rosings, which I normally anticipate with dread. My family obligation was looming overhead with Aunt Catherine's unrelenting insistence that I marry her daughter, Anne de Bourgh. Each year she takes the opportunity to goad me into submitting to her unreasonable demands. But I convinced myself that these issues would be overcome, simply by Miss Elizabeth's presence.

_I ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister__:_ I never intended to injure Miss Bennet; my only motive in the affair was the happiness of Charles Bingley, my closest friend. Charles has been so frequently in love; it never occurred to me that this time was any different from the others. Certainly Miss Elizabeth must concede that my concern for my friend is an admirable quality. My dedication to Charles is no different than the dedication and loyalty that she shows to her friend Mrs. Collins.

_My arrogance, conceit, selfish disdain for the feelings of others__: _Arrogant? Conceited? Selfish? I have _none_ of these qualities! I have taken prodigious care of my family, tenants and servants, seeing to their health and well-being, just as my father had done before me. Certainly none of the people under my care would make such claims against me! She has no idea of my true character; otherwise she would never make such harsh accusations. Wickham has obviously poisoned her against me. Why did I not defend myself against this accusation?

_I am the last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry__: _ How could our opinions be more opposite? She is the only woman in the world that I could be prevailed upon to marry; the only woman in the world that I would ever wish to marry; the only woman in the world that I have ever dreamt of marrying. Certainly I could have chosen from any of the hundreds of marriageable women in the Ton but I chose Miss Elizabeth to be my wife and the mother of my children.

_Had I behaved in a more Gentlemanly manner__: _Of all her reproofs, that one weighs heavily on my mind. I have always prided myself in my behavior; no matter the circumstances, I am at _all_ times a gentleman with my behavior under the strictest regulation. I correctly pointed out our differences to Miss Elizabeth; my affluence, her lack thereof; my superior connections, her lack thereof; my preference for propriety, her family's lack thereof. It was unfortunate that she took offence to these observations but I had been nothing but truthful with her; she should, at the very least, acknowledge that I am honest and forthright.

_I could not have made the offer of my hand in any possible way that would have tempted her to accept me__: _That had been the final blow. All of my hopes and dreams were crushed in that instant. I assumed that a woman, any woman, would be pleased and honored to receive my offer. I am, after all, Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley; what woman would not wish to have an offer of my hand? Apparently, the one woman who tempted me, albeit unknowingly, to surrender my heart.

~~oo~~

Darcy had made the trip to Rosings with his cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, a Colonel in His Majesty's service. During their trip, he had no intention of revealing his admiration for Miss Elizabeth or his plan to offer his hand, but intuitive Richard had guessed that the reason for his brooding was a woman and coaxed the information from him. Darcy gave as few details as possible, but Richard was overly curious about his lady love and was eager to meet her and form his own opinion. Darcy would now be forced to face his cousin after his humiliating rejection; he knew in advance that he would be unsuccessful at concealing his dejection from Richard but the thought of revealing today's events held little appeal for him. Richard was overly fond of mocking him, usually in a good natured manner; but he was ill prepared to withstand any further assaults on his character today.

His humiliation and misery were acute. He gazed at the Rosings gardens that had recently been a source of immense pleasure but now held no significance without Miss Elizabeth's company. He no longer wished to linger in the park; it held no appeal for him now. Suddenly remembering that he was expected for dinner, he turned and made his way to the house; he dared not anger his aunt. Despite her frequent lectures on his family obligations and veiled references to his expected engagement to Anne, her wrath would be tempted to the limit if he was late for dinner.

He entered his chamber and rang for the valet who appeared a few minutes later to help him dress for dinner. When he was dressed, he went to the drawing room to find his aunt and cousins already assembled. Aunt Catherine went into a long dissertation on how long they had been waiting for him, despite the fact that he was ten minutes early; Anne hung her head, most likely mortified at her Mama's lengthy harangue; Richard desperately attempted to keep a straight face despite their aunt's displeasure. Richard found amusement in occasions such as this but Darcy found only tedium; something that must be endured for the sake of the family. He made his apologies with all due sincerity and sat next to Anne hoping to placate his aunt. Dinner was ready at the appointed hour and the group made their way into the dining room, following the order that had been pre-arranged; Richard escorted his aunt and Darcy escorted Anne. Despite the fact that there were only four of them for dinner, Aunt Catherine still insisted on maintaining the formality that she had always observed for dining; the ladies were always escorted into the dining room by the gentlemen. Of course, each time she insisted that Darcy escort Anne, as though that held some significance in their unspoken but ever present, pending engagement.

~~oo~~

"_Darcy is positively sullen this evening. He had planned to offer his hand to Miss Elizabeth today; I wonder how it went?"_ Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam silently wondered. _"Either she accepted him and he is inconsolable at the prospect of leaving her tomorrow or she rejected him and he is suffering from the pain and humiliation of a jilted lover. Either way, he is absolutely __morose__!"_ he thought. Richard attempted to lighten the mood, as was often his role when he was in company with his reserved cousin: "We have enjoyed our visit immensely, Aunt Catherine and Anne; have we not, Darcy?" he asked.

"Very much so, indeed," was his only reply.

"Anne and I shall be extremely sorry to lose your company," Aunt Catherine remarked, smiling at Anne.

Annie merely hung her head and continued with her soup. Richard observed her sullen expression. _"What a perfect match those two would have made! I have never encountered two more sullen and morose people in my life!"_ he chuckled to himself. "Yes, we are sorry to leave but I must rejoin my regiment and Darcy must return to Georgiana. In addition, business matters keep him fairly well occupied, is that not so, Darcy?" he asked, hoping to get more than a one word response.

"Yes, quite occupied," he replied, hardly looking up from his soup bowl.

Aunt Catherine agreed: "Yes but we must not allow business to interfere with our family obligations. Family is, above all, the highest priority," she replied, making another veiled reference to the pending engagement.

"Yes and Georgiana is Darcy's highest priority," Richard replied, in an attempt to defend Darcy.

"Yes, of course, he must look after her and ensure her studies are properly attended to. Darcy, are you quite alright? You seem quite discontent," Aunt Catherine observed.

Darcy looked up briefly: "Yes, Aunt, I am perfectly well," he replied blandly, then returned to his soup. Richard noticed that he looked even more sullen than before, despite his claims to the contrary.

Aunt Catherine smiled and nodded her agreement, as though she could read Darcy's mind: "Yes, I understand perfectly. I am well aware of your attachment to Rosings and your hesitation to leave it but we shall see you again, soon I hope," she replied, glancing happily between Anne and Darcy.

"_Shall there be there no end to the veiled engagement references?"_ Richard wondered. Darcy merely nodded, offering no other reply, forcing Richard to bridge the silence: "Yes, we shall see you again soon," he said brightly, attempting to lighten the somber mood. The soup course was finished and the next course was served. Anne and Darcy were both silent. _"Certainly there must be something we can discuss during dinner," _he thought. "Please give my compliments to your cook. The meal is excellent this evening," he told his aunt. It was only a small exaggeration; the soup was cold, the meat was overcooked, the vegetables were undercooked, the bread was stale, the fish was tolerable but the wine was, in fact, quite excellent.

Aunt Catherine smiled broadly at the compliment: "Yes, I dare say, his skills are unmatched in all of Kent. So many of my neighbors have also commented thusly on his cooking," she replied, applauding herself for her selection of the servant.

Richard raised his eyebrows and nodded his head; her neighbors had either no sense of taste or were desperate for Aunt Catherine's approval to give such high praise for the mediocre meals he had consumed in the last three weeks. He would be very glad indeed to rejoin his regiment and enjoy the officer's fare. Darcy continued in silence. "Darcy, shall we get an early start tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, that would seem the best plan," Darcy replied.

"Of course, you must have a hearty meal before you leave, Darcy. It would not do for you to set off without breaking your fast," Aunt Catherine replied.

Richard was accustomed to his aunt's preference for Darcy and merely chucked to himself: _"I also require a meal before departing in the morning, dearest Aunt," _he silently observed.

"Yes, of course," Darcy replied, in a morose tone. However, he suddenly brightened: "And we must take our leave at the parsonage," he announced with renewed vigor.

"Yes, the Collins' and Miss Elizabeth have been excellent company during our visit. We shall be sure to take our leave of them," Richard assured his cousin, who seemed quite relieved at this prospect.

"Mr. Collins has been quite a loyal parson," his Aunt observed. "I am quite pleased with him," she stated.

Richard stifled a chuckle: _"Yes, I imagine you are quite pleased with him considering his eager agreement to everything you say and incessant praise of you and your property,"_ he said to himself. "Yes, he seems quite enthusiastic," he replied, holding his true opinion in reserve.

The dinner mercifully came to an end and the ladies removed to the drawing room, after receiving the men's promise that they would not linger over long in the dining room. Richard glared at his cousin: "You might have helped with the dinner conversation, Darcy!" he reprimanded.

Darcy took a sip of brandy before replying: "I am sorry, Richard. I was distracted."

"Well, I hope you do not plan on being distracted later. I shall not be able to carry the entire conversation all night! We still have a few hours to endure!" he observed.

"Yes, I will try."

"What is it, Darcy?" he asked. Darcy shook his head. "Is it Miss Elizabeth?" he asked. Darcy flinched at the mention of her name. "I have no wish to pry, but…"

Darcy interrupted: "I would rather not discuss it, if you have no objections, Richard," he said, looking away.

"_Bloody hell__! He must have been rejected! If he had been accepted, he would at least offer a smile,"_ Richard concluded. "Very well, I will not press you tonight but I expect a full explanation in the morning," he insisted, to which Darcy merely shrugged his shoulders. He could be so exasperating at times. Well, a military man always has a plan so he suggested a few topics of conversation to get them through the evening. They agreed on a few topics; the estate, the gardens, improvements to be made to the house, essential repairs to be attended to immediately, and tenant issues to be resolved were all deemed to be acceptable topics that both of them would be able to contribute to and their Aunt would be willing to hear. They finished their brandy and made their way to the drawing room.

"There you are! Anne and I were just discussing how fortunate we are to have two such excellent gentlemen to come and review our estate each year! It gives us a wonderful opportunity to visit!" Aunt Catherine exclaimed.

"_Perfect!" _thought Richard, relieved to have an agreeable topic opened so easily. "Yes, Aunt Catherine, Darcy and I were just discussing the estate matters," he said, taking a seat next to Anne, allowing Darcy to sit elsewhere. Aunt Catherine's willingness to discuss estate matters worked perfectly into his plan and they spent the next two hours discussing the issues they had found during their review. Darcy contributed sparingly but the evening was declared a success when it finally came to an end. Darcy excused himself, claiming exhaustion and took his leave.

~~oo~~

Alone in his chamber, Darcy was finally able to relax. Dinner with Aunt Catherine had been stressful but now he would finally be able to clear his mind. He had dismissed the valet and snuffed the candles in hopes that sleep would rescue him from this horrid, interminable day. It had begun with such high hopes; he hoped to find Miss Elizabeth alone at the parsonage, he hoped that she would be pleased with his offer, and once she accepted him, he hoped that she would allow a kiss on her hand. He felt foolish now as he recalled how eagerly he had anticipated touching her ungloved hand. He felt even more foolish at his neglect to defend himself against her accusations. Certainly such falsehoods and accusations should not go unchallenged. He must correct the misconceptions she harbored against him, if not for her benefit, then certainly for his own. It would not do for his name to be tarnished in her circles, regardless of their diminished circumstances. But how was this to be accomplished? He would be leaving in the morning; it was unlikely that he would ever have an opportunity to speak privately with her again. Even if the opportunity did present itself, she would most likely not permit it.

He wished his parents were alive to guide him. Closing his eyes, he recalled his mother's advice from years ago: "William, you must resist your Aunt Catherine's suggestions for you to marry Anne. She has a notion that your marriage will unite Pemberley with Rosings and provide her with all the power and elevated rank that she has always desired. She will use every method in her repertoire to force you to accept her demands. She shall be unrelenting, but you must not concede! You must marry for love, William! That is my greatest wish for you!" she had told him.

"But how will I know, Mama?" he had asked her.

"When a woman captures your heart, you will know, my dearest. You will be unable to think of anything or anyone else. She will invade your thoughts, your dreams, your heart and your soul. You will think of her when you see the sunrise and sunset; you will think of her when you see her favorite flower; you will think of her when you see children playing in the park; you will think of her on the sunniest of days or when the rain is falling. You will know, William; when you gaze into her eyes, you will know."

He fondly recalled his Mama's warm smile as she gave him her advice. She had been correct, of course, for he _did_ know; he knew immediately when he gazed into Miss Elizabeth's eyes that he would fall in love with her. It had taken him some time to finally relent to the emotion but once he did, there was no turning back. "Thank you, Mama," he whispered into the darkness.

Memories of his Mama always served to calm him, but in this case, nothing would release him from his disturbing thoughts; the same thoughts that had taunted him during dinner. "_Why did you not explain yourself? She knows only what Wickham has told her. She is so trusting, of course she believed him. She has no idea of his treachery. Why did you not regulate yourself more carefully? Why were you not in control of your emotions? Why did you not plan your address better? How could you not know of her bad opinion? _His questions remained unanswered as sleep finally overcame him.

* * *

_~~dream~~_

_I walk in the park at Rosings on a bright sunny morning and encounter my Elizabeth walking towards me. "Good morning, Elizabeth! I had hoped to encounter you in the park this morning!"_

_She glares at me with angry eyes: "I hate you! I loathe you! I detest you! I despise you!"_

~~zz~~

* * *

He awoke with a jolt and dragged a hand through his hair. "What is to be done?" he whispered into the darkness. This was yet one more question without an answer.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	3. Pride

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 3: ****Pride**

After spending a night of fitful sleep, Darcy arose, rang for the valet and dressed quickly. After he dismissed the valet, he paced inside his chamber; his discontent was acute for he still had not decided on his next course of action. _"What is to be done?"_ he wondered. _"__I have every reason in the world to think ill of you__" _– Miss Elizabeth's angry words still resounded in his head. "_She questioned my character which cannot go unanswered," _he at the writing desk, he recalled the letters that he had written to his sister over the past three weeks; she had given strict instructions to keep her appraised of all of the events at Rosings and he had faithfully followed her instructions. He wondered momentarily how he would describe yesterday's events to his sensitive sister, when suddenly he was struck with his solution; he would write a letter to Miss Elizabeth! Certainly she would overlook the impropriety of such a communication given the gravity of the misunderstanding between them. He would explain his position on the separation of Charles from Miss Bennet and his disturbing history with Wickham. Even if she were to maintain her refusal of his hand, certainly she would come to realize that she was quite mistaken in her opinion of him. He put pen to paper and composed a thoughtful, factual account of his actions and motives regarding the two offences she mentioned and after an hour of writing he was confident that both issues had been logically and methodically explained. *

He stowed the sealed letter in his jacket pocket and set off in search of Miss Elizabeth to personally deliver it. He searched their usual paths in the park but found no sign of her and wondered if perhaps she would not be inclined to walk today. There would be no other alternative to delivering the letter; it must be placed directly into her hands. Due to the impropriety of such communication, he could not risk having a servant make the delivery and so he continued walking and searching for her until she finally made an appearance in the grove. He hurried to her side, presented the letter and immediately took his leave of her. He would have preferred to linger in the park to watch her reaction to the letter but decided to allow her some privacy so she could form her own opinion. He quickly returned to the house, hoping that his brief absence had not been noticed. Thankfully, a footman advised him that Aunt Catherine had not yet arisen; he entered the breakfast parlor and was soon joined by Anne and Richard, and they all helped themselves to a hearty breakfast. Darcy was able to enjoy Anne's company without the interference of his meddlesome aunt; he truly did wish a happy match for her, if only to escape her mother's constant intrusion.

After breakfast, Darcy walked with Richard to the parsonage to take his leave and hopefully speak with Miss Elizabeth one more time. He hoped that once she had read his letter and realized that the accusations she made against him were baseless, she would reconsider his offer. He waited there for nearly an hour but she did not return from her walk. Thinking that she had not changed her opinion of him and was avoiding him, he took his leave of the Collins and left Richard there to wait for Miss Elizabeth.

_Had I behaved in a more gentlemanly manner.._. "When she is advised of my call at the parsonage and the length of time I waited for her, certainly she will come to realize that my actions were those of a gentleman. I endured her ridiculous cousin for an hour while waiting for her; what could possibly be perceived as ungentlemanly about that? Only the most tolerant of gentlemen would be willing to withstand the incessant ramblings of such an absurd toad for her benefit," he concluded in a most logical manner.

~~oo~~

On the ride to London, Darcy was resolved not to discuss the failed proposal with Richard. "Are you also mourning the loss of Miss Elizabeth's company, William? I waited another hour after you left the parsonage but she still had not yet returned from her morning walk. I am quite bereft that I was unable to take my leave of her!" Richard lamented in an uncharacteristically morose demeanor.

"I would rather not discuss it," Darcy replied.

"She is an intelligent and accomplished woman, to be sure! If you had not already claimed her, I would have pursued her myself!" Richard replied, reverting to his usual gusto.

Darcy shook his head; Richard could be so annoying at times: "She rejected my suit," he replied.

"Did she give a reason for her rejection?" Richard asked.

"Yes, several, but the prevailing reason is that she quite despises me," he replied.

"But why?" Richard asked.

"She blames me for denying Wickham his inheritance," he explained.

Richard was incensed: "But he rejected the living!" he angrily replied. Darcy nodded. "Why did you not correct her assumptions?" he demanded.

"I was not in control of my emotions at the time," he sighed.

"You did not explain that he was paid for the living by his own demand?"

Darcy nodded: "Eventually I did. I wrote her a letter and delivered it this morning," he replied with sadness.

"Well then she can assign no blame to you for that!" Richard insisted.

"No." Darcy remained sullen.

"Is there more?" Richard asked.

"I separated Charles Bingley from her sister," he explained.

"The woman you separated from Charles is Miss Elizabeth's sister?" Richard asked incredulously. Darcy merely sighed in response. "Is the sister really unsuitable? Is she a fortune hunter?" he further demanded.

"No, but there is the matter of her mother," Darcy replied in his own defense.

"May I assume that the mother is also Miss Elizabeth's mother?" Richard observed.

"Of course," Darcy confirmed.

Richard hesitated before continuing: "If the mother is so objectionable, why would you make an offer to the other daughter?" he asked. "It seems rather duplicitous in my estimation."

Darcy was affronted by this accusation: "I have been kinder to Charles than I have to myself!" he angrily insisted.

"I wonder if Charles would agree with your definition of _kindness_," Richard replied, challenging his cousin.

Darcy was startled by this statement but made no reply. After several miles, Darcy broke the silence: "Am I arrogant?" he asked.

"Shall I presume that Miss Elizabeth believes you to be so?"

"Among other things," he suggested.

"What shall you do, William? Will you pursue her? Will you forget her?"

He shook his head: "At the moment, the answer is unclear," Darcy replied. He knew perfectly well that his past attempts to forget Miss Elizabeth Bennet had been quite unsuccessful and doubted that any future attempts would yield different results.

_~~dream~~_

_I wake next to my Elizabeth as she sleeps, her lashes resting demurely on her cheek, taking gentle even breaths, her hair in disarray. I untied her plait last night, despite her objections that it would be a 'fright' in the morning. Now her hair is spread over the pillows, her curls begging to be touched. Yesterday, her hair had been arranged in the most elegant coiffure and I thought she was enchanting; but now with tousled hair, she appears impossibly beguiling. I lean in to softly kiss her cheek and she awakes with a smile._

"_Now that we are married, William, I hope to introduce my sisters to other rich men! How wonderful it would be to see them suitably matched!"_

_I am taken aback by her crassness._

"_Indeed, I would have no objections at all to seeing them matched to men with four or five thousand a year! We must call on all our neighbors today so I can find just the right men for Jane, Mary, Kitty and Lydia!"_

_I recoil at her uncharacteristic babbling; this is so unlike my Elizabeth._

"_I must write to them immediately and invite them to come to Pemberley! If they do not find husbands, I know not what shall become of me!" She hurries out of the chamber, into her dressing room._

_I find her similarity to another family member quite disturbing._

_~~zz~~_

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)

***** Please refer to _Pride & Prejudice,_ Chapter 35 for the full text of Darcy's letter.


	4. Second Thoughts

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 4: ****Second Thoughts**

After his trip to Rosings, Darcy returned to London to collect Georgiana and his servants and they made the journey to Pemberley. Georgiana immediately noticed his sullen mood and uncharacteristic silence. Try as she might, she was quite unsuccessful in all attempts to gain any information from her brother about his trip. She was quite baffled by his behavior since he had mentioned no difficulties or unpleasantness in his letters. During their journey, she frequently expressed her concern about his sullen demeanor and his hesitation to discuss the details of his visit. However, her inquiries were answered with the shortest of responses, revealing only that their aunt and two cousins were much the same as they ever were.

A week after arriving at Pemberley, still having no information about the Rosings visit, she was determined to discover the cause of her brother's changed demeanor: "Was anyone else in company with you at Rosings?" she inquired.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Collins dined frequently with us – and his cousin," Darcy replied.

This is the first Georgiana had heard of Mr. Collins' cousin: "Was the cousin agreeable?" she asked, hoping for additional details.

"Yes, quite agreeable," he replied, revealing very little information.

She recognized this as her brother's tactic to end the line of questioning: "What is his name?" she asked, determined to know more.

"The cousin is Miss Elizabeth Bennet," he replied, hesitating for a moment. "I mentioned her in my letters," he added.

He had mentioned Miss Elizabeth sparingly in his letters and Georgiana was pleased beyond all imaginings to hear him mention her name: "How is Miss Elizabeth? I hope she is enjoying good health," she pressed on. She recalled his mention of Miss Elizabeth in his letters from Hertfordshire last year and was well pleased that William had continued the connection.

"Yes, she is," he replied. She waited patiently, offering an expectant expression and he continued: "We were in company on a number of occasions. We walked in the park on most mornings and she played the pianoforte after dinner on a number of evenings."

She brightened upon hearing this: "That is wonderful news! Why did you not tell me sooner?" she asked feeling relieved.

"Miss Elizabeth is cross with me. She accused me of harming Wickham," he explained.

She became instantly alarmed: "Harming him? That is impossible! Does she not know of his history?" How it was even possible that anyone could accuse her brother of harming George Wickham was beyond her comprehension.

He shook his head: "No, indeed, at first she knew only of what Wickham had told her. She believed that I am to blame for his current state of near poverty."

She was horrified at this reply and it pained her to hear that George had deceived another woman. She was comforted when he told her that he had informed Miss Elizabeth of his past offences against the Darcys. "I am glad that you told Miss Elizabeth. It means that you have formed an attachment to her. I must confess that I had hoped for such an attachment. Everything you told me about her caused me to believe that she would be a most excellent sister!" she told him.

"I must confess that I hoped for the same but it is of no consequence," he replied, becoming sullen once again.

"Oh, but you must not disregard your attachment, William! Did Mama not tell you that you would know when you met the woman of your dreams?" she reminded him.

"Yes Georgie, but I am not the man of her dreams," he explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He shook his head. "What has happened, William?" she asked, determined to know the reason for William's misery.

"I offered my hand and she refused me," he replied.

She gasped upon hearing this and grasped his hand: "Oh dear, I am terribly sorry, William! Did she give a reason for her refusal?" she asked. The reason for his melancholy was now fully revealed.

"I suppose she was displeased with my address," he quietly replied.

She was startled by this response: "What do you mean? What method did you employ?" she asked. He looked away and was silent. "Did you offer to her on bended knee?" she asked. He shook his head. "Did you declare yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, of course! I told her that I loved her despite the expectations of my family," he replied.

"Expectations?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, I am expected to marry a woman with exceptional circumstances and connections, similar to my own," he explained. "But I disregarded my family obligations in favor of a woman of inferior circumstances."

She became alarmed: "You did not mention her inferior circumstances, did you?" she asked with trepidation.

"I saw no reason to avoid the issue," he replied.

"But William, she must have been so….. insulted," she whispered hesitantly, disappointment slowly creeping into her heart.

He shook his head in disagreement: "Certainly not, I was merely stating the facts," he replied.

She could no longer hide her displeasure: "Oh William! Why must you be so severe? You can be so exasperating at times! I shall never have a sister if you persist with such behavior!" she cried and ran out of the room.

~~oo~~

"_Perhaps I could have handled it better,"_ Darcy thought as he paced fretfully over the carpet in his study. "_When I pointed out Miss Elizabeth's shortcomings, it was perhaps unfortunate that I had employed that particular tactic with her; in hindsight, perhaps I should have taken another tactic."_

He recalled her angry words once more: _I have bestowed my good opinion most unwillingly__:_ Why did I withhold my good opinion? She has never done anything to deserve such an omission.

_I ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister__:_ When someone stole the happiness of my own sister, I lashed out at the offender, just as Miss Elizabeth has lashed out at me. Am I no better than Wickham?

_My arrogance, conceit, selfish disdain for the feelings of others__: _Am I really as arrogant as she perceives? Does she think me selfish because of the Kympton living? Because of my interference with Charles? Or is it my reserved demeanor? Did I leave an equally bad impression with everyone in Hertfordshire?

_I am the last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry__: _ The last man in the world! The man who loves her and would do anything for her is the last man in the world that she would marry. How is this even possible?

_Had I behaved in a more gentlemanly manner__:_ I finally found a woman I could love, yet when I made my offer to her, I felt it necessary to point out our differences; her lack of fortune, her lack of connections, her family's lack of propriety. A true gentleman would never have considered such degradation.

_I could not have made the offer of my hand in any possible way that would have tempted her to accept me__: _Why did I not give my address more thought beforehand? If I had made a suitable offer, I would be looking forward to our wedding instead of steeping in misery.

~~oo~~

In his study, Darcy attempted to force the memory of his failed proposal away by delving into estate business but failed miserably; the letters before him made no sense. He started to read, then realizing he had no comprehension of the contents, he returned again to the letter's beginning. Reading and re-reading the letters proved to be a futile exercise; he could not erase from his mind the image of Miss Elizabeth's angry face, her offended demeanor or the sound of her defiant reproach. Abandoning the letters, he stood to gaze out the window; the sight of his beloved Pemberley always gave him comfort; his mother's gardens, the elegant fountains, the sprawling grounds, the majestic trees were all symbols of his legacy. Today however, no such comfort was afforded him. As he stared out the window, all he beheld was his own reflection; the stony façade, the steely glare, the clenched jaw. This must have been how Miss Elizabeth beheld him, he realized. Not as a lover, but as a judge, an accuser, a critic, an abuser. He closed his eyes to dispel the image – now seared into his mind. He acknowledged that he had indeed abused her; the woman he loved, that he had avowed to admire and proclaimed to love, had been the recipient of his cold, demeaning, undeserved assessment. He abused her not with physical force but with brutal words. _"She had been completely undeserving of such a poor address, indeed she was worthy of the most complimentary and heartfelt address, but my pride had determined otherwise, that due to her reduced circumstances she was somehow undeserving. That she had to be reminded of her circumstances and indeed, my own benevolence towards her in addressing her. How could I have acted so despicably?"_ He returned to the desk and sat in his father's chair. His father had always been so proud of him; however, he doubted that any such pride would be earned for his treatment of Miss Elizabeth. Abusing one so lively and lovely – he knew his father would never approve of such ungentlemanly conduct.

At this moment, he acutely felt the loss of both of his parents. If only his father were here now to guide him. Certainly his father would know how to advise him; his mother would provide her gentle guidance, as she had done when he was a child. He wished that he could discuss his dilemma with a trusted friend; certainly he would gain some clarity into the matter. He momentarily considered discussing it with Charles but then recalled his conversation with Richard when they discussed the matter on the road to London: "_It seems rather duplicitous in my estimation."_ He had to concede that Richard was quite correct; his actions had been duplicitous. He realized that he had engaged in behavior that he deplored in others; he had deceived his closest friend. Beyond that, he had convinced Charles to ignore his heart's desire but refused to ignore his own heart's desire. How it was possible that he could have employed such duplicitous and deceptive tactics against his closest friend was beyond comprehension. No, discussing his loss of Miss Elizabeth with Charles would be impossible; he would require his cousin's opinion on the matter. Unfortunately, Richard was presently occupied with his regiment. Perhaps he would write a letter. It was not the best solution, but the only one that came to mind under the present circumstances.

He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and recalled the day that he had called on Miss Elizabeth at the parsonage. She had encouraged him to practice his conversational skills; what better practice could he attempt than to converse with her? _"I sat there like a buffoon, forced into silence by my own traitorous tongue; my own addled mind, which for all of its outstanding education, could not form a coherent sentence or phase appropriate to the occasion. If Richard had been her suitor, there would have been no want of conversation; his skills come so easily to him. But I had not the ability to carry on intelligent conversation. Perhaps Richard would be a better husband for her instead of someone so silent, reserved and unskilled."_ Even now, a month later, he reproached himself for his clumsiness, his arrogance, and his self-importance. If he truly loved her, how could such insensitive thoughts have even entered his mind? All that he should have considered was winning her hand, winning her smile, winning her acceptance, winning her love. But what deserving woman would have been tempted to accept him with such a speech?

"_I fought against my will, my better judgment, and my character... I considered the inferiority of your birth by rank and your reduced circumstances but I am willing to put these aside…. The lack of propriety shown by your mother, your sisters and on occasion your father…. Perhaps my offenses might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty…."_ He shook his head as he recalled his disastrous address.

Her reproach had been fitting; it had been justified. Did he not deserve the harshest reproach for insulting his lady love? A gentleman of substantial circumstances who considered himself the paragon of propriety had behaved in an abdominally discourteous manner and was unable to recognize his error until a country gentlewoman of lesser circumstances brought it to his attention. He shook his head in frustration at his own superiority and stupidity. Perhaps if he had rehearsed his address, he would have been prepared to offer a suitable address.

"Miss Elizabeth, it has long been my desire to…._No_."

"Miss Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful woman of my…._No_."

"My dearest, loveliest Miss Elizabeth…_um_…."

He shook his head in frustration: "Why did words fail me at the most important moment of my life? I stood at a precipice, ready to take the next step into bliss or oblivion. Why then did oblivion rule the day? Why is bliss not my constant companion?" he lamented. "Not my connections, my standing in the world, my circumstances; no indeed, none of these advantages held the slightest meaning to her. All that she desired was a man who esteemed her, who valued her, who respected her."

"_Why did I not show her every attention while in Hertfordshire?"_ he wondered. He wished he could go back to that time and relive those days. _"What would I change? I would treasure her, compliment her, dance with her, walk with her, make her notice me, show her what a good man I am, compliment her mother, and make her love me."_ He was suddenly struck by another disturbing thought; all of these behaviors that he was contemplating were the same behaviors displayed by Caroline Bingley in her futile attempt to gain his notice. How could he even consider the same desperate, overt and obvious machinations that she employed?

* * *

—oo—

Dear Richard,

Since I regard you as knowledgeable on this subject, I must prevail upon you to provide me with your best advice on how to gain Miss Elizabeth's acceptance after my disastrous performance at Rosings.

Your inept cousin,

FD

—oo—

* * *

_~~dream~~_

_I stand on the dance floor at the Meryton Assembly opposite my Elizabeth who smiles brightly at me. When the music begins, we step forward and gaze into each other's eyes for one brilliant moment then turn and circle back to the line. I step forward once again, grasp her hand and she floats down the dance floor next to me. _

"_I hope you are enjoying your visit to Hertfordshire, William." _

"_Yes, Elizabeth, I am quite pleased with Hertfordshire." I release her hand and return to the line. I circle the dancer next to me and return to the line to face her once again. The other dancers disappear, leaving only the two of us dancing to the music. I step forward and gaze into her eyes once again. _

"_We are very fortunate to have a new acquaintance from Derbyshire." _

_I grasp her hand and float down the dance floor with her. "I am very fortunate to have such a charming dance partner." Her eyes captivate me, her smile enchants me and her fluid movements bewitch me. I shall never let her go. _

_~~oo~~_

He awoke the next morning and recalled his dream of dancing with Miss Elizabeth. _'I shall never let her go,'_ he had claimed in his dream. "But I did let her go," he admonished himself. "I let her go," he said repeatedly, sadly shaking his head.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	5. Regret

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 5: ****Regret**

Two months after his proposal to Elizabeth, her severe reproach still haunted Darcy. Her words echoed in his mind during his waking and sleeping hours. Her angry eyes, her angry voice, her angry words, her angry demeanor; he once blamed her for her reaction but now he realized that he alone was responsible for their separation.

_I bestowed my good opinion most unwillingly__:_ She is deserving of only the highest praise and most heartfelt compliments.

_I ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister__:_ I insisted that Charles accept my opinion on his personal affairs. I interfered into his life in a most unacceptable way and ruined the happiness of many people, including myself and my beloved.

_My arrogance, conceit, selfish disdain for the feelings of others__: _If I had shared Georgiana's story with Elizabeth before addressing her, her opinion of me would have improved and I could have spared myself this agony.

_I am the last man in the world she would marry__: _ This statement still cuts me to the core every time I recall it. It would have been so easy to show her kindness and affection but I failed to do so; my own thoughtlessness created her ill opinion of me.

_Had I behaved in a more Gentlemanly manner__: _I _am_ a gentleman; why did I not behave thusly with her?

_She would not have been tempted to accept me__: _How did it even could be occur to me that a woman of her worth could be persuaded to accept an offer extended with such thoughtless disregard? Did I once think of her during the course of my address? No, you fool! You thought only of yourself and what you were due; your wants, your desires, your agony. And what of your agony now? It has doubled and tripled in size, scope and depth. If you had given a moment's thought to her hopes and desires, you would now be happily joined with the object of your affection rather than mourning her loss.

Adding to his misery was the memory of the letter that he had written to her; had he been in control of his emotions, he would have apologized for his inappropriate comments, he would have apologized for injuring Miss Bennet, he would have apologized for insulting her family, he would have tempered his comments, he would have demonstrated his affections more effectively. Instead, the letter had been written in an unguarded moment with a bitterness of spirit. He was now ashamed of his reaction to her accusations and wished that he had given more thoughtful consideration to the letter. "I must make amends. I must gain her forgiveness. I must correct her ill opinion of me and show her that her reproofs had been attended to." He was resolved to make amends but how this was to be accomplished was unclear. He was in Derbyshire and she was in Hertfordshire. How they were to be in company again seemed to be an impossibility.

~~oo~~

In June, Darcy made a visit to London to attend to some business with his solicitor and call on a few acquaintances. While returning from an errand, he glanced out the window of the carriage and saw a woman with chestnut curls and a green bonnet. During his stay in London, he had at times thought he had seen Miss Elizabeth and had been disappointed to learn that he was mistaken. To his knowledge, it was not totally implausible that she could be here; she had been to London on many occasions. But each time he had been disappointed; it was not Miss Elizabeth. However, this time he was certain that it was her: "My Elizabeth is in London! I must speak to her immediately." He signaled the driver to stop the carriage, dismounted quickly and ran after her, calling her name. She kept walking as though she had taken no notice of him. Was it possible that she was ignoring him? Had she not forgiven him? Did she wish never to speak with him again? He was compelled to pursue her and determine the answers to his questions.

He finally caught up to her and was astonished to discover that the woman was a stranger; not his beloved Elizabeth. He apologized profusely for the intrusion and attempted to take his leave when the woman's mother recognized him: "Mr. Darcy? May I present my daughter, Miss Danielle Harrington. My husband is an associate of your solicitor, Mr. Marshall. He shall be so delighted that we encountered you today. My Danielle is quite beautiful is she not?" Mrs. Harrington exclaimed, seizing upon the opportunity to speak to Darcy.

Darcy was immediately mortified at his behavior and the sudden awkward position he had now placed himself. Upon closer inspection, the young woman did indeed have lovely chestnut curls but that was where the similarity to Miss Elizabeth ended; her eyes had no sparkle and her voice had no melodious charm. Not wishing to offend her, he offered his hearty agreement to her mother's assessment and added that he was pleased to have made their acquaintance before politely taking his leave. He instructed the driver to quickly ride on to Darcy House, keeping his eyes inside the carriage, forsaking his usual practice of searching the streets for his Elizabeth.

* * *

—oo—

Dear William,

I am pleased to offer my advice on winning the hand of your lady love. You could apologize to her for your offensive remarks.

– OR –

You might tell her that you suffered a severe head injury.

Perhaps you were suffering from amnesia.

You might tell her that the offence was committed not by you but by your evil twin brother.

Try telling her that an evil spirit took control of your mind and forced you to deliver such an inappropriate address.

Tell her that you are basically an idiot and have no idea how to treat a woman.

I am certain that any one of the above will cause her to swoon and accept you.

No thanks are necessary!

I remain, your devoted cousin,

RF

—oo—

* * *

Darcy smirked as he crumpled the letter into a small ball and tossed it into the fire. "Leave it to Richard to cut to the crux of the matter. I am an idiot," he acknowledged.

_~~dream~~_

_I stand at the altar of the church, excited and proud to be marrying the woman of my dreams. My excitement grows as I wait for the doors of the church to open. Wishing to be surprised by her wedding apparel, I turn to keep my gaze away from her until she joins me at the altar. I want to remember the image of her at the moment she reaches me. The music begins to swell and I know by the murmurs of the crowd that she is approaching. Despite myself, I smile broadly expecting to see her at any moment. When she finally reaches me, I reach for her and grasp her hand, which is cold and claw-like. I lift my eyes to her face and am stunned by what I behold; Caroline Bingley is holding my hand. I drop the hand immediately and search the church for Elizabeth, unable to contain my horror. The parson begins the ceremony: "Dearly beloved…"_

"_Excuse me," I whisper._

"_We are gathered here today…" the parson continues._

_I speak louder: "Pardon me," placing my hand on the parson's prayer book. Finally gaining the parson's attention, I continue: "There seems to be some mistake," I whisper. The parson closes his prayer book. "I am to marry Elizabeth Bennet."_

_Caroline whispers: "Fitzwilliam, what are you saying? You and I are to marry, just as we have always planned."_

"_No – I am to marry my Elizabeth," I insist. I turn once again to look for any signs of her but none of the Bennet family is in attendance._

_Charles Bingley leans in close to me: "Are you feeling unwell, Darcy?" he whispers._

"_Yes, I am unwell. Please excuse me," I tell him and run out of the church. I see Elizabeth walking towards a carriage and run after her. "Elizabeth, why are you not in church? Today is our wedding day," I tell her, grasping her hand._

_She rips her hand away from me and angrily confronts me: "You are the last man in the __world__ I could ever be prevailed upon to marry." She boards the carriage and rides away. I watch the carriage disappear into the mist._

_~~zz~~_

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	6. Hope

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 6: ****Hope**

Darcy remained in Town through July attending to estate business. While he rode through London, he thought he saw Miss Elizabeth on a few occasions but resisted the urge to confront her until he was certain that it was she; each time, it was a complete stranger, not his lovely Elizabeth_. Why do I keep seeing her? Is providence toying with me or trying to tell me to keep my hope alive?_

He had been in company with Charles Bingley and his sisters on a number of occasions and he invited them to return to Pemberley with him and Georgiana. They graciously accepted and a plan was established to begin the journey northward on the first of August. Darcy knew that he was inviting trouble by inviting Caroline Bingley to his home but he owed Charles a debt of gratitude for being his host in Hertfordshire last year and he intended to reciprocate, despite his hesitance to be in company with his haughty and manipulative sister.

For all her refined education, well developed accomplishments and superior circumstances, Caroline Bingley could in no way compare to his lovely Elizabeth; her warm smile, her bewitching eyes, her gentle laugh, her pleasing voice, her lithe figure. Darcy closed his eyes and saw a perfect image of his Elizabeth in his mind. She was indeed perfection; the only woman who occupied his mind, whether waking or sleeping. Despite her rejection and her harsh words, he found that he loved her more than ever and continued to think of her as 'his' Elizabeth. _"But how can I make her love me?" _he wondered. _"How can I improve her opinion of me? If only I could see her now and prove to her that her grievances against me have been remedied."_

_She has never desired my good opinion__:_ I desire her good opinion and if I ever have another opportunity, I shall bestow her with my highest regard. She shall never have cause to doubt me.

_I ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister__:_ I must find a way to reverse this interference and make amends to Charles and Miss Bennet. When Charles arrives at Pemberley, I shall notify him of the entire scheme and beg for his forgiveness.

_My arrogance, conceit, selfish disdain for the feelings of others__: _ I have endeavored to reverse these flaws in my character and it is my fervent hope that Miss Elizabeth shall recognize my efforts when next we meet.

_I am the last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry__: _ If only I could reverse her opinion of me; if only she would think well of me; if only she would forgive me for my offences against her.

_Had I behaved in a more Gentlemanly manner__: _How can I ever make amends for my offences against her? If we were to meet again, I would behave in only the most gentlemanly manner. I would show her that I am worthy of her regard.

_I could not have made the offer of my hand in any possible way that would have tempted her to accept me__: _How I wish I could go back to that day and address her again on bended knee. I would address each of her concerns in a thoughtful manner and express my deepest regret for harming her sister. I would promise to love her and care for her; I would promise her the world in exchange for her love and affection.

~~oo~~

On the appointed day in August, he began the journey northward to Pemberley with Georgiana, Charles Bingley, Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst. To ensure the comfort of his guests, they kept a leisurely pace, stopping several times at his favorite inns to change horses, dine and spend the night. Due to an urgent estate matter, he was obliged to ride alone the last leg of the journey to meet with his steward. His party would spend the night at an inn and finish their journey in the morning. He was eager to see his beloved home again and hopefully gain some clarity about his next actions to gain Miss Elizabeth's forgiveness. Unfortunately, rather than reaching any clarity during his solitary ride, he was beset with additional questions: _How am I to see her again? Should I return to Hertfordshire alone? Should I encourage Charles to return to Netherfield? Should I call on Miss Elizabeth or perhaps pay a visit to Mr. Bennet? Would I be welcomed at Longbourn? Has Miss Elizabeth forgiven me for my offensive proposal? Did she read my letter? Did she understand the reasons for my poor opinion of Wickham? Has she forgiven me for separating Miss Bennet from Charles? Does she long to see me as much as I long to see her? _Unanswered questions swirled around in his mind as he approached the estate. He was unsure how he would ever get the answers to any of his questions; uncertainty held him in a tight grip.

When he approached the Pemberley stables, he noticed that visitors were touring the gardens and was astonished at the sight before him; did his eyes deceive him? Did his constant thoughts of Miss Elizabeth cause him to perceive every young woman in her likeness? He rode closer to the woman as his heart raced; certainly Miss Elizabeth would have no reason to be in Derbyshire, would she? As he approached her there was no longer any doubt; it was Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

She turned to face him and her astonishment was quite evident; she was unable to speak. He dismounted his horse and happily greeted her with all civility, asking after her health and the health of her family. She thanked him for his kind inquiries and assured him that she and her family were enjoying the best of health. She kept her eyes lowered and blushed brightly. His embarrassment was equal to hers but he managed to ask about her arrival in Derbyshire and she managed to reply that she was enjoying a brief tour of the area with her relatives. Glancing down at his boots, he became acutely aware of his unkempt appearance; he was covered with dirt and mud after spending several hours on the road. He cut short their awkward encounter, took his leave and rode to the stable. _"She is here! My beloved Elizabeth is at Pemberley!"_ he silently exclaimed, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he ran into the house and up to his chamber. He could not believe his good fortune! After all these months of thinking of her and wondering how he was to see her again, she was here like a gift from Heaven! He rang for his valet and instructed him to make him presentable as quickly as possible. He washed and changed his clothes quickly, checked his cravat in the looking glass and, pleased with the results, thanked his valet for his assistance.

He ran outside and searched for Miss Elizabeth but saw no sign of her. Upon inquiry with the gardener, he was advised that the visiting party was taking a tour of the river and the woods. He hurried off in that direction and discovered them returning to the house. Upon encountering them, he immediately requested introductions to Miss Elizabeth's traveling companions and was presented to her aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner of London. He welcomed them to Pemberley and exchanged greetings with them, finding them to be perfectly civilized and intelligent. He told Mr. Gardiner of the excellent fishing opportunities to be had on the property and invited the gentleman to fish in the river at any time he was to be in the area, which was accepted with great appreciation. As they walked near the edge of the water, he pointed out the best parts of the river and offered to supply fishing tackle to the gentleman. Mrs. Gardiner, who had been walking with Miss Elizabeth, had become weary from their extended walk and requested the support of her husband's arm.

Darcy then offered his arm to Elizabeth and was pleased when she accepted with a smile. After a brief silence, she apologized profusely for having intruded on him, and stated that she had been unaware that he was to return today. Sensing her embarrassment, he assured her that her presence was perceived as no intrusion at all and that he had returned ahead of his party to attend to estate business. _"How fortunate I am that I returned a day early!" _he thought to himself. He mentioned that Mr. Bingley and his sisters were to arrive in the morning and she became suddenly quiet at the mention of Charles' name; he realized that most certainly she was recalling their previous conversation about his friend and her sister. He struggled to find a more agreeable topic of conversation and mentioned that his sister was also in the traveling party. Knowing that Georgiana would be extremely pleased to make her acquaintance; he expressed his hopes that she would allow the introduction. She blushed prettily and agreed, unable to meet his eye. They had walked well ahead of her aunt and uncle and he struggled to find a topic of conversation to bridge the silence. Unable to find a suitable topic, he stood there in silence admiring her beauty. He listened quietly as she relayed their recent travel destinations in the area and her observations of those locations. He longed to reach out and touch her hand, her face, her hair; even the ribbons hanging from her bonnet and fluttering in the breeze beguiled him. _Did she know? Was she aware that she held him under her enchantment? _When Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner reached them, he invited them inside for refreshments but the invitation was graciously declined and they took their leave. Darcy handed both ladies up into the carriage, reminded them that he and his sister would be calling on them and watched them ride down the road towards Lambton. As he walked back to the house, he reveled in the touch of Elizabeth's hand; he finally touched her ungloved hand and it was as soft, warm and supple as he had imagined. He met with his steward and together they attended to estate issues. He was determined to resolve all pending matters so that the next few days would be free to devote to Miss Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

When the rest of his party arrived the following morning, he welcomed Charles and his sisters and had them immediately escorted up to their chambers. He instructed the housekeeper to quietly inform Georgiana that he wished to see her in his study as soon as she was settled. She arrived in the study and he told her that he had a wonderful surprise for her: "Miss Elizabeth is in Lambton!" She sensed his happiness and was elated at the news. "If you are agreeable, we shall call on her and her aunt and uncle at the Lambton Inn in the morning," he suggested.

"Oh, yes, I would be pleased to meet her," she happily replied. After a brief silence, she added: "You must be sure not to offend her," she instructed with all due seriousness.

He was amused by her serious demeanor but withheld his smile: "Of course," he replied.

"Smile and ask her about her sisters," she continued.

"Yes, Georgie," he replied obediently.

"Do not stare out the window! Sit next to her and join in the conversation!" she instructed.

He smirked. "Do you have any more advice for my behavior?" he asked.

"Be friendly and polite!" she replied, still appearing quite serious.

He feigned offence at this statement: "I am always polite!" he insisted.

She offered him a sideways glance: "Indeed, that is usually true," she said sarcastically.

Recalling his disastrous proposal, he silently acknowledged that she was quite correct: "I shall do my best," he replied.

She impulsively threw her arms around him. "Oh William, I am so looking forward to meeting Miss Elizabeth! I must plan my attire at once!" she exclaimed and ran out of the study.

His resolve to disclose his interference to Charles had vanished as soon as he saw his friend's warm, unassuming smile. He decided to formulate a plan for his disclosure, rather than spontaneously divulging the information. It seemed that spontaneity was not his strong suit.

_~~dream~~_

_Elizabeth and I are walking in the garden at Pemberley. I reach for her and stroke her cheek and neck. She smiles, despite my ungentlemanly behavior._

_I drop my hand to explore her cleavage. She smiles. "Mr. Darcy, you must behave in a more gentlemanly manner!" _

_I embrace her and squeeze her derriere. She smiles. "William, you must behave!" _

_I pull her down to the ground, kissing her passionately. "Mmmmm"_

_There were no further comments made on my manners; gentlemanly or otherwise. _

_~~zz~~_

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	7. Renewal

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 7: ****Renewal**

The following morning, Darcy rose eagerly and dressed with the greatest attention to detail. Georgiana and Charles joined him in the breakfast parlor while the Bingley sisters preferred to maintain London hours; Darcy did not expect them to arise for a few more hours. Charles inquired about the plans for the morning: "Georgiana and I are going to the Lambton Inn to call on Miss Elizabeth," he advised his friend.

"Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, with bright eyes and a hopeful smile. "I would like to call on her as well! Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked then suddenly became concerned. "Perhaps Miss Elizabeth would prefer not to see me. I should not wish to impose," he suggested.

"I am certain that it would be no imposition at all," Darcy reassured his friend. "Please join us!" he insisted. The time was set and Charles rushed off to his chamber, promising to return at the appointed hour.

Darcy paced impatiently in his study until the appointed hour and called for the carriage; if he had had his preference, he would have gone to Lambton at sunrise but propriety forbade social calls at such an early hour. Georgiana and Charles joined him and they set off with an air of excitement. During the short ride to Lambton, Darcy was unable to determine which of the group was more excited to see Elizabeth; his own heart was beating wildly at the prospect of seeing his beloved again; Charles beamed with an expectant smile; Georgiana fretted nervously in her seat and Darcy gently squeezed her hand to comfort her. She was wearing her favorite yellow dress, with matching slippers and a bonnet with yellow ribbons. At the earliest hour that propriety would allow, the Darcy carriage arrived at the Lambton Inn. Upon their admittance to their guest room, he was pleased as he observed Elizabeth greet his sister warmly, immediately putting her at ease. She also greeted Charles warmly and introduced him and Georgiana to her aunt and uncle. Charles greeted them amiably, as was his custom and asked after Elizabeth's family with effusive cordiality. Darcy was pleased to see her so at ease and joined in their lively conversation. As always, Charles had the ability to put everyone at ease: _"Perhaps I could learn something from my friend," _he thought. He attempted to display the change in his behavior by showing interest in their conversation and smiling warmly, which was no great effort at all, since he was in company with such warm and engaging people.

He admired the ease and grace with which Elizabeth attended to the comfort of her guests and helped to keep the conversation flowing; unlike another woman of his acquaintance, there were no ulterior motives, no false modesty, no superior airs and no attempts to divert attention in her direction. He observed her as she encouraged her aunt to relay an amusing story about her children; her daughters had convinced their younger brothers that all children were expected to curtsy to adults. They all reacted with glee as Mr. Gardiner reacted with a mixture of horror and pride at his two son's curtsying skills. They all enjoyed the pleasant company. Eager to enjoy a pleasant evening at Pemberley with Elizabeth and the Gardiners, he invited his them to dinner at Pemberley on Friday evening and the invitation was graciously accepted. The gentlemen agreed to a fishing excursion for the following morning and Mr. Gardiner expressed his fondness for the sport and his anticipation for the morning's activity. After a pleasant visit, they took their leave and returned to the carriage for the short ride back to Pemberley.

Georgiana was pleased with the visit and echoed Miss Elizabeth's praises without ceasing until they arrived home. Charles joined him in the study and could hardly contain his pleasure at seeing Miss Elizabeth again. He went on at length about his curiosity about Miss Bennet's opinion of him: Did she ever think of him? Had she forgotten him? Did she think him heartless for leaving so abruptly last autumn? Was she engaged to another man? Darcy realized that this was not the best time to disclose his culpability in the separation of Charles from Miss Bennet and resolved to find a more suitable occasion to broach the subject.

Darcy wondered much the same about Miss Elizabeth's opinion of _him_; she had once accused him of being ungentlemanly. _Has her opinion of me improved? Does she think me a gentleman now? Does she think me arrogant, conceited or selfish? Did my behavior today please her? Did she notice how I have attempted to improve myself?_ He finally understood Charles' obsession with Miss Bennet and realized that it was not a passing fancy as he had once suspected. His own obsession with Elizabeth had made him able to understand the heartbreak of being separated from the one you love.

~~oo~~

During luncheon, he decided to divert Charles' attentions by inviting him to join him on a tour of the estate. "Oh Mr. Darcy," Caroline purred, "we would be pleased to tour the grounds with you," she told him, displaying her prettiest smile and tilting her head demurely.

Darcy was revolted by her practiced demeanor and had no intentions of having her join them in the tour: "Excellent! I am certain that my tenants would be honored to make your acquaintance, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst," he told them with a charming smile.

Her displeasure could not be disguised: "Your tenants? Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, I thought we were to tour the grounds and the gardens," she told him, making little attempt to mask her disappointment.

Georgiana interjected on his behalf: "Oh no Miss Bingley, my brother has several tenants to attend to this afternoon but I would be more than pleased to guide you through the gardens myself, if that is your desire," she announced with a sweet smile and a tilt of her head.

"_Georgie, you are a treasure!"_ Darcy thought as he watched his sister perform for the manipulative woman. Caroline allowed a placid smile to grace her face and politely accepted Georgiana's kind invitation, putting an end to any further expectations for Darcy's company. When lunch was finished, he and Charles set out on horseback to tour the estate and visit several tenants. Charles impressed him with his warm and amiable demeanor upon making the acquaintance of the tenants and his enthusiastic interest in the business aspect of the estate. They spent several enjoyable hours pursuing such activities and returned to the house to prepare for dinner.

Prior to dinner, the party met in the drawing room and moved to the dining room at the appointed hour. Darcy and Georgiana had long ago dispensed with the formality of escorts and seat assignments and instructed their guests to sit wherever they desired. Caroline, of course, desired to sit next to Darcy and positioned herself on his left side. Reveling in her success, she exclaimed: "What a lovely party we are, Miss Darcy! What a lovely table you have set! Yes, I am certain that we shall enjoy ourselves quite immensely this evening!" she announced with a pretty smile and fluttering lashes.

Darcy groaned inwardly; he certainly was looking forward to dinner – Friday evening when Elizabeth and the Gardiners would be joining them; however, this would indeed be a long evening! Caroline was in her glory, seated next to him as though she was the mistress of Pemberley. He steeled himself for what was sure to be a tedious evening filled with new challenges; what schemes Caroline would pursue in her attempt to win his attentions could only be imagined.

True to form, Caroline passed the entire dinner hour dominating the conversation and drawing the attention of the party to herself: "Oh Mr. Darcy, your dining room is quite elegantly appointed! The artwork adds a perfect complement to the décor! The sparkling chandelier is the finest I have ever beheld! Miss Darcy, you have set a most becoming table, to be sure! You must have your cook give my maid the recipe for the soup! It is most delightful! The venison is the best I have ever tasted! Louisa and I were so pleased to spend time with you in the gardens today! Mr. Darcy, your sister is quite a charming hostess! She knew the names of every flower in the garden! Such a clever girl! Would you not agree, Louisa?" she inquired, not really expecting a reply.

Glancing at Georgiana, Darcy observed her quiet displeasure with the course of events; Caroline's behavior was indeed appalling and his silent appeals to Charles to check his sister's behavior went unnoticed. Caroline droned on and on with her incessant compliments and praise, no doubt in an attempt to garner Darcy's attention. Her method of flirtation was quite puzzling to him; complimenting his property and his sister was her idea of pleasing him. However, all he could do was compare her to Elizabeth; her sweet smiles and her pleasant demeanor were all he desired at the moment. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until Friday to enjoy such pleasantry so he passed the evening as best as he could, occasionally responding to Caroline's compliments with a brief nod of his head or a weak smile. Yes, this would be a very long evening indeed.

After dinner, Caroline expressed her annoyance at the excursion into Lambton that morning: "You were extremely kind to call on Miss Eliza this morning, Mr. Darcy. I doubt that she has any friends outside of Hertfordshire. Why she would even be in Derbyshire is a mystery to me," she announced, with a look of polite distain.

"She is touring the area with her aunt and uncle," Darcy replied, steeling himself for an assault on his beloved.

"Of course, the relations from _Cheap__side_, are they not?" she asked, wrinkling her nose and placing special emphasis on the 'cheap' in Cheapside.

Darcy's displeasure grew and he was formulating an appropriate response when his sister intervened: "I found Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner to be most pleasant! Mrs. Gardiner hails from Lambton and she is a delightful woman! I Iook forward to being in their company again," Georgiana cheerfully replied. Darcy was well pleased with his sister's assistance.

Bingley interjected: "I must say, I could not agree more, Miss Darcy! They were most cordial and I look forward to our fishing expedition in the morning!" he replied with his usual amiable demeanor.

"Indeed, fishing!" Caroline quipped. "How fortunate that you have such entertaining activity planned for the morning, Charles," she replied with a forced smile. "I suppose the ladies will find our own entertainment while the gentlemen are otherwise occupied," she suggested, glancing at Darcy.

Once again, Georgiana intervened: "I hope to persuade you to play the piano-forte for us this evening, Miss Bingley, and you as well, Mrs. Hurst! It has been many months since I have heard you play," Georgiana replied with unusual confidence. Louisa Hurst replied by saying that she would be delighted to play and Caroline was forced to politely agree with her sister.

Darcy was relieved that he had spoken with Georgiana's companion, Mrs. Annesley earlier that day. Knowing that Caroline would present a challenge, he had suggested that his sister might benefit from some preparation for this evening's conversation. Georgiana was perfectly poised and rather than commenting on Caroline's rude remarks, she had turned the conversation to more pleasant topics. The evening continued in a positive vein but Darcy was unable to determine if it was the result of his sister's efforts or Caroline's reluctant silence.

The Bingley sisters performed on the piano-forte and the evening passed enjoyably, with only a few off-hand comments from Caroline: "How fortunate we are to have such accomplished women in our midst!" "Oh, that all young women were half as accomplished as you are, Miss Darcy!" "You would be astonished at the lack of accomplishments in some women I have met, Miss Darcy!" Each time, Georgiana proved herself up to the task and replied in the most pleasant and optimistic tone, encouraging her guests to keep the conversation in a positive light. The evening was declared a success and Darcy retired with thoughts of his beloved.

_~~dream~~_

_I awake in the mistress's chamber expecting to see my Elizabeth sleeping next to me but to my shock, I find Caroline Bingley instead smiling at me. "What have you done to Elizabeth?"_

"_Whatever do you mean, Fitzwilliam?" she asks._

_I am outraged: "I am married to Elizabeth!"_

"_How many times shall you remind me that you would have married __Eliza__ if she had not rejected you?" She snarls as she rises and rings the cord for her maid._

_I escape through the door to my own chamber and instead find myself in the dining room. My Elizabeth is sitting there next to George Wickham: "What is __he__ doing here?" I ask._

"_I apologize, Mr. Darcy. We would be happy to sit wherever you prefer," she replies, rising from her chair and awaiting my instructions. Wickham is holding her hand and smiling happily at her._

"_Why is Wickham in my home?" I ask._

"_My husband and I were invited to dinner, Mr. Darcy. Did Mrs. Darcy not inform you?" she replies, appearing confused and apologetic._

_I am shocked and mortified upon hearing this and immediately leave the dining room. How did this happen? My Elizabeth is married to Wickham and I am married to Caroline!_

_Caroline approaches me from behind and wraps her arms around my waist: "Oh Fitzwilliam, I am perfectly and incandescently happy!" I peel her arms away from me and run out the door._

_~~zz~~_

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	8. Fishing

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 8: ****Fishing**

Early the following morning, Darcy sent a driver to collect Mr. Gardiner at the inn and greeted him warmly when he arrived. Bingley joined them and they walked down to the river where they met Mr. Harris, the gardener, who had already set up their fishing gear. "Harris is an expert gardener but he is also quite a fishing enthusiast," Darcy told Gardiner and Bingley. "His knowledge of the river and its occupants has been infinitely useful to me on occasions like this."

"Are you familiar with trout fishing, Mr. Gardiner?" Harris asked him as he distributed the fishing gear to the gentlemen. Gardiner expressed his love of the sport but admitted to knowing precious little about the habits of the fish. "They are quite clever, these trout, so you will need plenty of patience. If we want to catch them, we shall have to outsmart them!" he said quietly, not wishing to be overheard by the fish.

"Is there no boat, Mr. Harris?" Gardiner asked.

"No, Sir, a boat would surely scare the trout away. We shall fish from the river's edge and we shall have a bucket full of fish in no time!" Harris chuckled quietly as he made the first cast. The gentlemen followed suit and the foursome was quietly engaged in their own pursuits, hopeful to feel that familiar tug on the line.

They walked up and down the river's edge, casting their lines and attempting to lure the fish to the bait. Darcy approached Gardiner and whispered quietly, so that neither the fish nor Harris would hear: "I am pleased that you have joined us, Mr. Gardiner," Darcy told him.

"I am pleased to have this opportunity, Mr. Darcy. Fishing in London can hardly compare to fishing in such an idyllic setting as this," Gardiner replied, taking in the views around him.

Darcy was pleased with the compliment to his beloved Pemberley; as he gazed around him, he also appreciated the beautiful tranquility of the river. As he gazed at the water, he imagined his Elizabeth sitting with him enjoying the serenity of the splendid scenery. He was certain that she would be happy here. After a few minutes in quiet reflection, Harris was suddenly engaged by a tug on his line. He spoke not a word but skillfully brought in the first trout of the day and quickly cast his line out again. This made the others more determined to catch their own trout and they returned to their efforts.

Under a nearby tree, a table was set with light refreshments and seating for weary fishermen. Darcy was more concerned with the comfort of his guests than the number of fish he caught today; Harris was an expert fisherman and he would have no difficulties catching enough trout to feed all the guests and servants for this evening's dinner. His main concern was ensuring that Gardiner enjoyed his visit. He noticed the gentleman glance in his direction several times and wondered if he knew that his attentions were for the benefit of Miss Elizabeth. _Does he know that I admire her? Does he know that she rejected my suit? Does he know that I hope to impress her with the improvements I have made to my behavior?_ _Does he know that I would do anything to win her affections? Could he possibly accept me as a future nephew?_ Rather than discussing the object of his affections, they made small talk about the weather, the water, the fish and the grounds.

Bingley was the next to catch a fish and he quickly baited his hook and cast out again. Darcy recalled many fishing excursions with Bingley during their university days and they had both shared their knowledge of the sport with each other. It suddenly occurred to him that he had not yet disclosed his role in the separation of his friend from Miss Bennet. He had meant to do so immediately upon Charles' arrival but he had yet to do so. He was thus occupied when he felt a tug on his line but he missed the opportunity to set the hook and the moment was gone. "Of course!" he muttered under his breath. _"How many times has an opportunity been presented to me and I let it slip through my fingers?"_ he wondered as he cast out again and waited for another.

An hour later, Darcy observed a carriage enter the drive and stop at the front door. "My wife and niece have come to call on your sister, Mr. Darcy," Gardiner advised him as they watched the women dismount the carriage and enter the house. He was pleased that his sister would have another opportunity to speak with Miss Elizabeth; how he wished he was there now himself! He was momentarily jolted from his reverie by a tug on his line and he deftly set the hook and brought up his first fish of the day. While he was engaged with his own line, Gardiner caught a fish and the two congratulated each other on their success. They both cast off again and returned to their silent contemplations while walking along the edge of the river.

In the meantime, Harris caught a few more fish; it appeared that Harris' contemplations did not distract him from the task at hand, thought Darcy. As time wore on, his interest in fishing decreased and his desire to return to the house increased. "I wonder, Mr. Gardiner, if you would excuse me for a few minutes while I check in on my sister. She is unaccustomed to receiving guests on her own and I would like to offer whatever support I may," he explained to his guest.

"By all means, Mr. Darcy, I shall be quite content here with Harris and Bingley." Gardiner told him with a smile.

Darcy returned to the house, entered the summer sitting room and Caroline addressed him immediately upon his arrival" Oh, Mr. Darcy, how lovely of you to join us! We were just having the most pleasant visit but our party is complete now that you have arrived!" she simpered and fluttered her lashes as she smiled demurely.

Darcy felt a chill run through him as Caroline grasped his arm and pulled him further into the room, intending to direct him to a chair next to her. He glanced at his sister, who seemed to be ill at ease and he was glad that he had come to check on her. He greeted Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth warmly and expressed his desire that they were enjoying their visit, to which Mrs. Gardiner graciously announced her pleasure at seeing Miss Darcy again so soon, putting his mind at ease. He sat next to Georgiana and gave her an encouraging smile. She looked instantly relieved and resumed the conversation with a confident tone, thoughtfully engaging her guests.

Caroline seemed dissatisfied that Darcy's attentions were diverted away from her and spoke up in a snide tone: "Pray, Miss Eliza, are not the militia removed from Meryton? They must be a great loss to _your_ family!" she exclaimed, feigning concern.

Darcy knew instantly that she hoped to cause embarrassment to Miss Elizabeth with her off-hand reference to Wickham and his anger rose, but he managed to maintain his calm demeanor. He turned to his sister who had lowered her eyes, turned pale and was unable to speak. _"If only that wretched woman knew the pain that she was causing,"_ thought he. Caroline's intention was obviously to discompose Miss Elizabeth by mentioning another man who had previously employed his charming demeanor to gain her attentions. Of course, she had no knowledge of the role that Wickham had played in the lives of the Darcy's.

He turned to Miss Elizabeth, who seemed not at all disturbed by the snide comment. "You are correct, Miss Bingley. The militia has indeed removed to Brighton," Elizabeth replied, putting an end to the matter and he sensed the relief in his sister's demeanor. Darcy was extremely proud of Elizabeth and grateful for putting his sister at ease. Having failed at her attempt to divert his attention, Caroline remained silent thereafter.

Gardiner entered a few minutes later to collect his wife and niece. "Mr. Gardiner, I hope that before you leave this morning I might persuade you and your party to tour the private gardens with me," Darcy told his guest to which he readily agreed.

Georgiana expressed her appreciation for their visit and her anticipation at seeing them again for dinner the next evening. The Gardiners thanked her warmly, took their leave and departed through the back door.

Darcy walked with them into the private gardens, pointing out his favorite areas and his mother's rose garden. His beloved Elizabeth stood surrounded by his mother's roses, inhaling their scent, breathing deeply the fragrant air and he felt a warm serenity envelop him; she had never appeared lovelier in his estimation. She smiled brightly with sparkling eyes. He knew in that instant that his life would never be complete without her. He resolved to keep her close one more day to ascertain if she might accept him. Certainly a woman who despised him would never agree to such a scheme – to be in his company in this manner, would she? If she was set against him, certainly she would never grace him with such a warm smile, would she? He needed only a small encouragement, he decided. "Miss Elizabeth, I am pleased that you have come to Pemberley," he said guardedly.

She smiled warmly and gazed at him with sparking eyes: "I am pleased as well, Mr. Darcy," she replied.

"_There! Is that not proof enough?"_ he told himself, allowing himself to relax and enjoy her company.

"Lizzy!" her Aunt called out. "You must come this way!" she instructed, beckoning her forward.

They walked over to the other couple and Mrs. Gardiner pointed out a vast garden of lavender. Darcy smiled as she walked in amongst the herb plants and inhaled her favorite scent. "Is that not divine, Aunt Madeline?" Elizabeth asked as she bent to inhale the soft fragrance once again. Her aunt agreed and walked toward the carriage with her husband. He retrieved a small lavender bouquet that was hidden at the edge of the lavender garden and presented it to her. He had asked Georgie to assemble the bouquet and she had tied a white ribbon around the small batch of lavender. Elizabeth gasped in surprise and graciously accepted the bouquet with warm sincerity.

He accompanied her to the carriage and handed her up, thanking her for her courtesies to his sister. "She is lovely, Mr. Darcy. I am very pleased to have finally made her acquaintance. I look forward to seeing you for dinner tomorrow evening," she replied with a smile. He watched as the carriage disappeared down the driveway.

He felt content as he returned to the summer sitting room, reveling from the touch of his beloved's hand and the memory of her warm smile. Instantly upon his return, Caroline set upon him to convince him of Miss Eliza's deficiencies and express her opinion on her lack of beauty. She went on at length describing her poor opinion about each of Elizabeth's features and mocked him for once thinking her to be attractive. He waited until she was quite finished and expecting his response before relaying his opinion that Miss Elizabeth was without question the most handsome woman of his acquaintance. He made his excuses about urgent business, quit the room and returned to the river's edge. Harris and Bingley greeted him silently as he cast his line out to the water. How could he have befriended a woman like that?-he wondered as he recalled Caroline's harsh words. "_She constantly discounts the qualities of other women in an attempt to recommend herself to me. How could she presume that such tactics would be in any way appealing to me? If there was ever a __last__ woman in the world that I could be prevailed upon to marry, that would be Caroline Bingley!"_

~~oo~~

Fresh trout was served for dinner that evening. Caroline was unusually quiet; perhaps he had finally gotten through to her and she had abandoned her attempts to gain his attention, Darcy thought. Georgiana kept the conversation flowing with the assistance of Charles and Louisa, who seemed more at ease than in previous days. After dinner, Georgiana invited Caroline to play the piano-forte and while she played, Darcy allowed his thoughts to wander to Miss Elizabeth; he imagined her playing the piano-forte, walking in the garden, supporting Georgiana as a sister ought, acting as mistress of Pemberley, planning her own garden. He planned to visit her in the morning and renew his address. He would ask her uncle for a private audience with her and make a proper proposal; a proposal worthy of her acceptance. She would not refuse his address a second time, would she? She had displayed her regard for him, had she not? He had remedied all of her complaints against him, had he not?

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	9. Beloved Sister

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 9: ****Beloved Sister**

The next morning he arose early with thoughts of his lovely Elizabeth; her warm smile and sparkling eyes. He was certain that today would be the day that she would accept him. _"Certainly she no longer thinks I am arrogant, conceited or ungentlemanly. Am I still the last man in the world she would marry?"_ he wondered as he gazed out the window at the rose garden where they had recently walked together. He called for the carriage and by the time he had arrived at the Lambton Inn, doubt had crept into his mind and he was no longer certain of her acceptance. He had attended to each of her concerns but for one; Charles Bingley and Miss Bennet were still separated. Would she still consider this a reason to refuse him? How was he to explain that despite being in company with Charles on multiple occasions since last April, the separation had still not been remedied? How was he to justify the delay? He could hear her angry reproach echoing in his ears: _Your selfish distain for the feelings of others_. He shook his head in frustration; he knew he would not be worthy of her until he had resolved this issue. By the time he arrived at the inn, he was more uncertain of her acceptance than ever.

He was escorted to the room by a servant and found Miss Elizabeth quite alone, in a state of anxiety, pacing wildly and crying wretchedly with a letter clutched in her hand. He attempted to comfort her but was unable to discover the cause of her distress. Her aunt and uncle were missing; where were they in her hour of need?-he wondered. He waited patiently for her to compose herself enough to speak and she conveyed that the letter was from home before dissolving into tears once again. Her distress was profound and he attempted to assist her; he offered her glass of water and summoned a servant to find Mr. Gardiner. After some tense moments, she had finally composed herself and she announced that her sister Lydia had eloped with George Wickham. He instantly became alarmed and began pacing the room. "I am to blame! **I** who knew what he was capable of! **I** who had the most intimate knowledge of his treachery! I should have exposed Wickham!" he exclaimed as he paced about the room.

"No, Mr. Darcy! **I **am to blame! This might have been prevented if I had warned my sisters," she replied through her tears. It would not do for her to blame herself, he thought; he attempted to comfort her but his own agitation was great. She relayed the contents of the letter and the last known whereabouts of the wayward couple. It was certain that they had left Brighton together and had made their way to London but nothing was known beyond that. He paced once again, lost in his own thoughts about his culpability in this catastrophe when he was suddenly diverted from his silent contemplations by the sound of Elizabeth's wretched sobbing. She had collapsed into a chair and covered her face with a handkerchief, lost in a tumult of tears. He immediately rushed to her side and whispered words of encouragement and comfort into her ear but he doubted that she had even heard him. Despite her assurances to the contrary, she would have just cause to lay the blame for the entire event at his feet; ultimately, through his own neglect and failure to act, he was the cause of her distress. Through his direct actions, he had jeopardized the future of one Bennet sister; however, through his _inaction_, he had jeopardized the futures of all five Bennet sisters.

Elizabeth conveyed her desire to return to Hertfordshire as soon as her uncle returned to the room and expressed her regret that she would be unable to stay for dinner that evening. Georgiana would be disappointed but he assured her that he would relay her regrets for their abrupt departure. When the servant returned and advised him that the Gardiners were on their way, he reluctantly took his leave and quit the room. On the ride back to Pemberley, he recalled her wretched sobs; how he wished he could have taken her in his arms and comforted her. If it was within his power, he would have taken all her pain away from her and absorbed it himself. He would bear anything for her. But what was to be done now? How was Wickham to be discovered? Once again, he blamed himself for his inaction; if he and Elizabeth had been married or engaged, he would be able to search for Wickham and negotiate with him on Mr. Bennet's behalf. But someone so wholly unconnected with the Bennets would have no such authority. The news of the elopement had prevented him from readdressing her.

By the time he returned to Pemberley, he had formulated a plan to go to London and search for Wickham himself. If he could be found and persuaded to marry Miss Lydia, the Bennets would be spared the disgrace of a fallen daughter and he would be free to marry Miss Elizabeth, if she would have him, of course. Would she blame him for her sister's fall from grace? Would she accept a man with so many faults? He went immediately to his study to write a brief note to his housekeeper in London advising her of his imminent arrival; he would travel there as quickly as possible. He rang for a servant and instructed the footman to deliver the note as quickly as possible, depositing the letter and a few coins into the servant's hands.

He spent the day with tenants, attending to estate matters, then had dinner with the Bingleys. He attempted to be a cordial host but was distracted by thoughts of his Elizabeth; even though she had not accepted him, he could not help but think of her as 'his' Elizabeth. He wondered how she was coping with the news of her fallen sister and if she had arrived home safely yet. It was most likely that she and the Gardiners were spending the night at an inn before completing the journey to Longbourn in the morning. He was eager to begin his own journey in the morning. The sooner he reached London and began his search for Wickham, the better.

After dinner, he momentarily retired to his study and had a servant summon Georgiana. Upon entering the study, she became immediately alarmed as she observed his severe demeanor: "What has happened, William? Did you insult Miss Elizabeth again?" she asked.

"Sit down, dearest," Darcy gently told her, guiding her to a chair.

She immediately began to fret: "Oh dear, I knew you would say something insulting. I should have gone with you!" she exclaimed, near tears.

"Georgiana, Miss Elizabeth has returned to Hertfordshire and I must to go to London immediately," he told her.

Tears sprang to her eyes: "Oh dear, it is worse than I thought!" she cried, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

He grasped her hands to comfort her: "No Georgie, I must find Wickham as quickly as possible," he explained.

A look of horror crossed her face: "George? What has he done?" she asked.

"He has convinced Miss Lydia Bennet to elope with him," he whispered. A gasp escaped her and she covered her mouth with her handkerchief. He stroked her hands in an attempt to comfort her. "She has no fortune and it is unlikely that he has any intentions of marrying her. If he does not, of course, her sister's futures will be ruined. I must go and find them and convince him to marry her. It is my responsibility to correct my omission; if I had exposed him while in Hertfordshire this never would have happened," he gently told her.

She grasped his hand: "I know you were protecting me, William," she told him as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Yes that is true Georgie but at what cost? Miss Lydia is now under his influence and is entirely unaware of his scandalous history," he lamented.

"Oh William, I am so sorry this has happened! You must find them! Perhaps Mrs. Younge has some knowledge of his location," she told him, referring to her former companion.

He had not considered this possibility but agreed that it was a good suggestion: "Yes, that shall be my first stop. Let us go and attend to our guests, dearest," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, of course, but what shall we tell the Bingleys?" she asked.

"There is no need to mention anything is amiss this evening. Once I am gone tomorrow, you need say only that I have gone to town on urgent business. There is no need to mention Wickham or the Bennets," he advised her.

She nodded her agreement: "Yes, yes, I shall. I wish you a safe journey, William, I will say a prayer for you!" she told him.

"Thank you, Georgie! Please include Miss Lydia in your prayers as well," he replied.

"Yes, I shall and Miss Elizabeth," she told him as they left the room and joined their guests in the drawing room. While Caroline played the piano-forte, he discreetly instructed the housekeeper to have his trunk packed and loaded into the carriage, which was needed for departure at sunrise.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	10. Pursuit

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 10: ****Pursuit**

Darcy arose well before sunrise on Saturday morning. He had privately made his excuses to Charles the night before, without disclosing the true reason for his imminent departure. He explained that the Gardiners had left Lambton unexpectedly due to news from home, without providing any details. He was grieved to leave Georgie to deal with Caroline and her haughty behavior but, recalling her composure over the past few days, he was certain that she was up to the task. He set out at first light and rode as quickly as possible, only stopping to change the horses. Just before sunset he stopped for the night at an inn, setting out again the next morning at first light.

He arrived in London later Sunday morning, stopping briefly at Darcy House to have his footman hail a hackney coach; it would not do to have the Darcy carriage seen in that part of Town. He went to Edward Street to call on Mrs. Younge at her boarding house and instructed the hackney driver to wait for him. He surmised upon receiving Mrs. Younge's cold greeting that she would not be readily forthcoming with any information about Wickham. He could hardly blame her; he had terminated her employment quite abruptly when her complicity in the Ramsgate elopement scheme had been discovered. He forced her to leave his employ without a reference, which may have assisted in her search for new employment, but was quite impossible given her betrayal. However, given the present circumstances, she definitely had the upper hand, since he was now in desperate need of _her_ assistance. She had absolutely no motivation to assist a former employer who had so brusquely terminated her services. She claimed to have no knowledge of Wickham or his recent travel plans and would offer no suggestions on his present location. He maintained his composure, despite the urge to wring her neck, and politely asked her to please give some thought to the matter and he would call on her again in the morning. He suspected that she did indeed know Wickham's whereabouts and would persist until she gave him the information he required. When he finally reached Darcy House, he penned a quick note to his sister to inform her of his safe arrival and sent it to Pemberley with a footman.

That afternoon he had lunch at the gentleman's club to gain some knowledge of Colonel Forster's whereabouts hoping that the Colonel might have some insight into Wickham's plans; however, he was unable to gain any information about the Colonel's recent activities and was forced to rely on Mrs. Younge for any further information on Wickham. He returned to Darcy House disappointed by the lack of progress he had made in his search. Miss Elizabeth's future depended on his success and he was resolved to succeed.

~~oo~~

True to his resolve, he called at Edward Street again on Monday morning and was greeted with the same cold civility that he had received the previous day. Mrs. Younge was disinclined to offer any information without further incentive. He tried to appeal to her sense of honor and decency by suggesting to her that if she ever had any affection for his sister, she would provide her assistance in the recovery of an unfortunate young maiden. She laughed openly at this and he wondered if her scornful laugh was an indication that she had seen Miss Lydia. He wanted to offer her some money in exchange for the information, but did not want to appear too eager. "Mrs. Younge, I am well aware of your alliance with Mr. Wickham and would do anything to help him improve his current circumstances, which I am certain, are quite meager at the moment. I am certain that, upon further reflection, you will have a change of heart and offer your assistance." He reached into his pocket and discretely left a guinea coin on the table and advised her that he looked forward to seeing her again the next morning. Observing her startled demeanor, he bowed politely and took his leave.

~~oo~~

The following morning when he called on Edward Street, Mrs. Younge welcomed him with great enthusiasm, offering him tea and scones. The dining table had been elegantly set and his hostess could not have been more obliging. Scones were not his favorite pastry but he appreciated the gesture and thanked her kindly. He sipped tea and engaged in polite conversation with her about the health of their families, the weather and the state of the roads. Once the pleasantries were dispensed with, he inquired once again on the whereabouts of George Wickham and was immediately rewarded for his patience with the full story and an address. It seemed that Wickham had indeed come in search of lodgings the very night that Miss Lydia had gone missing but Mrs. Younge had no accommodations available for him and he was referred to another establishment on Parr Street. Once Darcy had all the information he required, he rose, thanked her for the information, left a guinea coin on the table and politely took his leave, undoubtedly for the last time.

He took the hackney coach directly to the Parr Street address, made a few inquiries and within minutes was directed to Wickham's room.

"What do you want?" Wickham angrily asked him upon opening the door.

"George, I must speak with you immediately," he replied and Wickham stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "Where is Miss Lydia?" Darcy inquired.

"She is unable to receive visitors at the moment," Wickham replied, averting his eyes.

Darcy would not be diverted: "Are you married?" he demanded.

Wickham became suddenly defiant: "Certainly not!"

"But you must marry her; her reputation has been irreparably damaged. Her family is disgraced!" Darcy insisted.

"What concern is it of yours, William?"

Darcy was determined to appeal to Wickham's sense of reason: "George, what can you mean by this? What can you hope to accomplish? Why did you not go immediately to Mr. Bennet?" he asked.

"I plan to marry a woman of fortune," Wickham replied.

"So you will abandon Lydia? What if there is a child?"

"We are just having a lark. She is an agreeable girl," Wickham insisted with a charming smile.

"An agreeable girl with a ruined reputation! She will never make a favorable match once this scandal is well known!" Darcy curtly replied.

"I find your interest in my affairs quite curious, William," he balked.

"And I find your preference for young maidens quite disturbing," Darcy snapped, losing his temper.

"I have heard enough," Wickham angrily replied and turned towards the door.

Darcy would not be diverted: "I shall call again in the morning and I expect to see Miss Lydia," he insisted. The door was shut soundly in his face. He cursed under his breath for having lost his temper; it was essential for Miss Elizabeth's future that he convince the couple to marry. He returned to Darcy House, vowing to keep his temper in check in his future dealings with Wickham.

~~oo~~

He called again at Parr Street the next morning and insisted on seeing Lydia. He was reluctantly admitted and as he gazed around the shabby room, he observed clothing strewn about in a disorderly manner. His shock and mortification were great upon seeing Lydia reclining on the unmade bed and Lydia laughed openly at his embarrassment. "Miss Lydia, are you well?" he politely inquired, bowing properly.

Lydia rose to her feet and curtsied: "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I am perfectly well," she replied.

Now that he had found her, he was uncertain of how to proceed. He had to remove her from the boarding house, but how? "Did you enjoy your stay at Brighton?" he asked, attempting to keep to pleasant topics.

"Oh yes, I am excessively fond of Brighton! That is where I became betrothed to my dear Wickham!" she replied with an enthusiastic giggle.

He was astonished by her lively demeanor and glanced at Wickham who turned his head away. He would expect a woman in her position to be humiliated or contrite, but she was neither. "Do you have family in Brighton?" he further inquired, knowing perfectly well that she did not.

Her enthusiasm was undiminished: "I was staying there with Colonel and Mrs. Forster, as the special guest of Harriet Forster," she replied brightly.

"Will she not be worried by your absence?" he asked, hoping that she would express concern for _someone_, if not for herself.

"Not at all! I left her a note to tell her of our plans to go to Gretna Green," she explained, smiling fondly at Wickham who shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

Darcy nodded thoughtfully: "Indeed, shall I assume that your plans have changed?" he asked, looking around the shabby room. With clothing strewn in every corner, there was no evidence that they were prepared for an imminent journey.

Lydia appeared annoyed: "Why does someone so wholly unconnected with me concern himself with my plans, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

Darcy came straight to the point: "Miss Lydia, I must encourage you with all due sincerity to quit your disgraceful situation and return to your friends and family as soon as they can be prevailed on to receive you. I will offer any assistance within my power," he insisted.

Lydia replied calmly: "I shall do no such thing! I care not for any friends, I require no assistance from you, and I would not think of being separated from my dear Wickham!" she told him, glancing fondly at Wickham.

"Please be reasonable, Miss Lydia. You are living here without the benefit of marriage," Darcy told her, desperate to appeal to her sense of propriety.

She shook her head: "My betrothed and I shall be married and it is of no consequence to me if it is today or next month. I shall not leave him!" she defiantly insisted.

"But you must think of your family. They are desperate to hear word of your safe return," he replied, hoping she would consider someone other than herself.

"I give you leave to tell them that I am perfectly safe and well cared for."

He thought only of his Elizabeth and was determined to convince her wayward sister to do the same: "Your sister's reputations are in danger of irreparable harm if you do not return, Miss Lydia," he told her.

She laughed: "La! If my sisters wish to marry, they can go to Brighton to find their own husbands! I shall be married before any of my sisters; then they shall all have to look up to me, the youngest sister," she proudly announced.

Glancing around their meager accommodations, he knew that Wickham had no funds: "And how is this to be accomplished under your present circumstances? Do you have the fare to Gretna Green?" he asked.

She smiled coyly: "My dear Wickham is very clever; he shall find the money and we shall be off to Gretna Green any day now. Then my sisters will envy my good fortune!" she eagerly replied.

Darcy had hoped to appeal to Lydia's sensibilities, but concluded that there would be no reasoning with her; she was obviously immune to rational thought. _"She could not be more different from Miss Elizabeth,"_ he thought. "I hope you are correct, Miss Lydia," he replied, bowing formally. He took his leave of her and asked Wickham to step into the hall with him.

"Lydia believes that you are betrothed!" he whispered.

"She has an active imagination," Wickham responded, making light of the situation.

Darcy was incensed: "Did you not lure her away from the protection of her friends with the promise of traveling to Gretna Green?" he demanded.

"Why are you so concerned about Lydia's protection? What is it to you?" Wickham shot back with annoyance.

"If I had warned her father about you, this never would have happened. I knew of your predilection for…" he checked himself, not wishing to anger Wickham, despite the fact that he sorely wished he could pummel the blackguard, drag Lydia out of that room and return her to the safety of her family. "Do you know that Mr. Bennet is here in Town searching for his daughter?" he asked, attempting to disarm his adversary. Wickham attempted to appear calm but Darcy noticed his eyes dart nervously toward the stairwell. "You are quite fortunate that I discovered you first. Mr. Bennet would not hesitate to call you out for absconding with his daughter without his consent," he suggested. "You have ruined her reputation," he stated in a straightforward manner.

"What do you want?" Wickham angrily demanded.

"You must marry Lydia as expeditiously as possible," he replied. Wickham shifted nervously from one foot to the other, his eyes darting between Darcy and the stairwell. "You must be reasonable, George," he insisted, but Wickham kept his eyes averted. "You can either negotiate with me or I will advise Mr. Bennet of your location and you can negotiate with him. Which one of us would you rather deal with?" he inquired, leaving him no alternatives.

Wickham looked away: "Neither, if I had a choice."

"Yes, well, it appears that you made your choice when you left Brighton with an unprotected maiden. I shall return tomorrow to discuss the settlement," he replied. He left Wickham standing at the top of the stairs and went to the proprietor to request the private use of the sitting room the following morning. After offering a guinea coin, his request was quickly granted and he quit the house, pleased by his small success.

_~~dream~~_

_I ride again to Parr Street to speak to Wickham and Lydia. He answers the door looking smug and self-satisfied. I enter the room and observe the disarray; when I turn and look at the bed, I am shocked to find Georgiana sitting there smiling at me. "Georgiana, what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh William! I am __betrothed__! Wickham loves me and we are to be married!"_

"_You will do no such thing! Pack your trunk immediately! You are leaving with me!"_

"_Oh William, I can never be separated from my dear Wickham! He is my one true love!"_

"_I forbid it!" I grasp her arm and pull her toward the door. She squirms away from me and Wickham intervenes. I punch him in the face and he falls to the floor._

_Georgiana screams desperately for help and hovers over Wickham. Two men dressed in red-coats barge into the room, seize me and throw me out to the street. _

_Once outside, I am face to face with my Elizabeth; she is embarrassed to see me and will not meet my eyes. "I am pleased to see you, Elizabeth! I have missed you!"_

"_Please leave me alone, Sir." _

"_But I love you and wish to marry you!"_

"_No Mr. Darcy, I shall never connect myself to a family with such a disgraceful scandal! The lack of propriety displayed by your sister is cause for repugnance. I shall not allow your relations to bring such degradation to my family's good name!"_

_She leaves me standing alone on the street._

_~~zz~~_

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	11. Settlement

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 11: ****Settlement**

Darcy arrived at the Edward Street boarding house the following morning and was greeted by the proprietor with tea and scones. He graciously thanked the gentleman and accepted a scone to show appreciation for his kindness. Wickham was summoned to the sitting room and appeared a few minutes later, appearing even more reluctant than the previous meetings.

"How is your betrothed this morning?" Darcy asked brightly.

Wickham cast him a perturbed glance: "I would prefer to marry a woman of fortune," he insisted.

Darcy quickly realized that he still had some work ahead of him: "What shall you do until you meet this woman? You have no income! I dare say that Colonel Forster will be unwilling to accept your return to the militia; you are absent without leave," he suggested.

Wickham attempted to remain calm despite appearing quite nervous: "I intend to quit the militia," he announced.

"Once again, I must remind you that you have no income," Darcy repeated.

Wickham looked away: "I cannot marry Lydia; the Bennets have no fortune," he insisted.

"His fortune is not great but Mr. Bennet would have been able to do something for you. Certainly your circumstances would improve through marriage," Darcy suggested.

"I had once hoped to improve my fortune through marriage in another country," Wickham replied, refusing to release his unreasonable notion.

Darcy shook his head at his former friend's unwillingness to think rationally: "And how do you hope to get to another country? You have no funds! And once you arrive in this other country, how do you intend to make the acquaintance of a woman of fortune? I doubt that a penniless foreigner would attract such a woman. You must admit that your wagering skills have not provided you with an adequate income," he pointed out.

"Perhaps I shall join the regulars. I have heard word of an ensigncy available in General Thacker's regiment in the north," he suggested.

"Excellent! Are you prepared to pay the commission?" Darcy asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

Wickham sadly shook his head: "I am quite penniless and I have a number of debts of honor that I am unable to pay," he admitted.

"Have I not always paid the debts you left behind?" Darcy quietly asked.

Wickham hung his head: "Why have you?" he whispered.

"I shall not allow my father's memory to be tarnished by his godson's poor choices," Darcy explained.

"And what of your father's wish to provide me with a living?" Wickham boldly asked, referring to the elder Darcy's final bequeath.

"Were you not already paid the value of that living?" Darcy asked.

Wickham looked away: "I lost it all," he admitted, hanging his head. Darcy allowed this response hang in the air for a few silent moments. "Why do you insist on my marriage to Lydia?" Wickham asked.

"That is my debt of honor, George. I knew of your reputation when you arrived in Hertfordshire and was silent. Now a young woman's family is facing imminent ruin due to my silence. I am obligated to make amends to them," Darcy thoughtfully explained. Once again, he allowed the silence to linger while Wickham considered this: "You must listen to reason, George, wagering is not an effective method of advancing your fortune. I will pay your debts one last time, but you shall be responsible for any debts you acquire from this point on," he insisted. Wickham closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, signally his defeat. "Shall we discuss the settlement?" Darcy inquired. Wickham nodded reluctantly. Darcy was relieved that he had finally gotten through to him.

They agreed on the following:

- The wedding would be held at St. Clements on the earliest date possible. The banns must be read on three consecutive Sundays, leaving the earliest possible date as Monday, 31 August. Darcy would accompany Wickham to St. Clements on the morrow to meet with the clergyman and arrange the wedding.

- Lydia would go to her uncle's house in Cheapside as soon as he could be notified and remain there until the wedding date.

- Darcy would engage his solicitor to draw up two agreements; the marriage settlement with Lydia and a private agreement with Wickham.

The private agreement between Darcy and Wickham would include the following:

- Wickham would resign his position in the militia, sell his present commission and retain the proceeds. He would enlist with the regular army.

- Darcy would contribute £500 towards the purchase of an ensigncy in the army with a promise to purchase a promotion to lieutenant on the condition that Wickham and Lydia were still married after five years. The payment would be made directly to the army.

- The solicitor would take a full accounting of Wickham's debts in Brighton, which Darcy would pay in full, prior to the wedding.

- Darcy would pay for the solicitor's fee, the marriage license, the church fee, the clergyman's fee, the bride's trousseau, the wedding ring, the marriage announcements in the Times and the Courier, Wickham's boarding house expense until the wedding day and the travel expenses to Wickham's new post.

- Darcy would instruct his jeweler to provide Wickham with Lydia's wedding ring, to be charged to Darcy's account.

- On the wedding day, Darcy would pay a final sum of £1,200 to Wickham, £200 of which would be intended to cover traveling expenses to his new post in the North and incidental expenses.

- Other than the purchase of a lieutenant's commission five years hence, no further payments would be made after 31 August, 1812.

The marriage settlement would include only the items that would be required from Mr. Bennet: Lydia's dowry of £1,000, £100 per annum until Mr. Bennet's death and £1,000 after the deaths of both Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. The solicitor would take a full accounting of Wickham's debts in Meryton, which Mr. Bennet would satisfy within six months.

When they concluded their negotiations, Darcy advised Wickham that he would accompany him to the church on the wedding day and settle the final payment after the ceremony.

On his way out of the boarding house, Darcy thanked the proprietor for his kindness, paid Wickham's lodging expenses in advance for the next fortnight and instructed him to notify Darcy immediately if Wickham were to go missing, offering the proprietor another guinea coin for his trouble. Upon his arrival at home, Darcy penned one note to his solicitor, asking for a meeting at his earliest convenience related to a private matter and another note to the jeweler with instructions on the purchase of the wedding ring. He had both notes delivered immediately by a servant. Later that day, he received a reply from the solicitor indicating that he would be happy to meet with him on Monday morning; another note followed from the jeweler indicating his acknowledgment of the instructions and his thanks for the pleasure of serving him.

The following day, Darcy rode to Parr Street where Wickham was waiting for him and together they went to St. Clements to meet with the clergyman. The wedding date was set, the banns were planned for the next three Sundays and they concluded their business cordially.

After he dropped Wickham back at the boarding house, he called on Mr. Gardiner on Gracechurch Street. After being advised that Mr. Gardiner was in a private meeting with his brother and was not to be disturbed, he told the servant only that he wished to discuss business and would call again another day. He preferred that Mr. Bennet not learn of his involvement in the wedding settlement and declined to leave his calling card. He assumed that the man who he hoped one day to call his father-in-law would not appreciate someone presently unconnected with him taking such an active role in the resolution of such a personal matter as the recovery of a wayward daughter. The servant had indicated that the brother was planning to leave for Hertfordshire that afternoon and Darcy resolved to return again the next morning.

~~oo~~

On Saturday morning, Darcy returned to Gracechurch Street and was greeted by a harried Mr. Gardiner. After exchanging pleasantries, Darcy advised the gentleman that he had discovered the wayward couple. "Are they married?" Gardiner inquired with a worried brow.

"Unfortunately not," Darcy gravely replied.

"Did you speak to Lydia?" Gardiner asked.

"Yes Sir," Darcy replied with a heavy heart.

"And how did you find her?"

"It grieves me to cause you pain –" Darcy hesitated.

"Go on, Darcy, my niece has been a source of embarrassment for many years. I am certain that this event is no different."

"Well Sir, she seemed quite content with her present living conditions. She was convinced that Wickham would marry her at some point and felt no urgency to hasten the event. I dare say that Wickham was not inclined to marry at all but was convinced to see that his choices were somewhat limited," Darcy explained.

"Has he agreed to marry her?" Gardiner asked.

"He has. We agreed to the settlement and if you have time, I would like to discuss the details with you," Darcy suggested.

"Yes, please, come to my study. We shall not be disturbed," Gardiner told him. The two men discussed Darcy's meetings with Wickham and Lydia and the terms of the two agreements made with Wickham. Gardiner became alarmed at the sizable settlement with Wickham: "But Darcy, my brother shall never agree to such extravagant terms! He could never repay that sum!" he exclaimed.

Darcy shook his head: "I have no intention of ever accepting any payment from Mr. Bennet. The agreement with Wickham is meant to be my obligation alone," Darcy explained.

"But why would you take on such an expense, Darcy? It is entirely unreasonable to expect someone outside of the family to bear such a burden!" Gardiner explained.

Darcy relayed his entire history with Wickham, including their university days, Wickhams' womanizing, his father's bequest and the attempted elopement at Ramsgate. "If I had properly dealt with Wickham, this incident never would have happened. It is my obligation to set things right," he explained.

"You must allow me to assume part of the expense, Darcy. I must insist" Gardiner informed him.

Darcy shook his head: "I appreciate your offer of assistance but you must not press me on this, Mr. Gardiner," he quietly insisted. The two argued this point repeatedly but Darcy was steady to his resolve and would not be persuaded to relent.

"Very well, but I insist on paying for Lydia's trousseau," Gardiner replied. When Darcy attempted to refuse, Gardiner interrupted him: "No Darcy, I must insist on this; I will hear nothing of it. She is my responsibility; her father will repay me for that expense without objection," he explained.

"Very well, I agree to your stipulation but you must agree that my role in the matter is never to be disclosed to anyone. I am quite determined on this. It would not do for Mr. Bennet to learn of the private settlement. I would not wish for him to feel indebted to me in any way. It is my own neglect that caused his distress and I must insist on this for his sake as well as my own. All I will agree to is that the settlement was arranged by yourself; I want no credit for any of it. My name must be withheld from the settlement," he insisted.

"Very well then, Darcy, I can see it would be pointless to argue with you," he conceded. They agreed that Gardiner's solicitor would draw up the marriage settlement and determine the extent of Wickham's debts in Meryton, which would then be settled by Mr. Bennet. Darcy's solicitor would draw up the private settlement with Wickham and determine the extent of the debts in Brighton, which Darcy would settle himself.

Gardiner invited Darcy to dinner the following night: "My wife and children shall return home tomorrow and we would be pleased if you would join us," he told Darcy, who graciously accepted. As he left the house, Darcy felt certain that Gardiner suspected his ultimate motive for resolving the Bennet's dilemma; although he said not a word about Elizabeth, his knowing glances were similar to the glances he observed during the morning they had gone fishing at Pemberley.

Darcy penned a quick note to his sister that his business matter was successfully resolved to everyone's satisfaction and sent it to Pemberley with a footman.

~~oo~~

Darcy joined the Gardiner's for dinner on Sunday evening. Mrs. Gardiner welcomed him and thanked him for intervening is their family emergency but hoped to appeal to him: "Mr. Darcy, certainly you have taken on quite a burden on behalf of our family," she told him. "Will you not reconsider?" she asked.

Gardiner intervened: "Forgive me Darcy, I mentioned our negotiations to my wife and your efforts on the settlement with Wickham," he explained.

"Indeed, Mrs. Gardiner, my mind is quite settled on it," Darcy insisted.

"I shall defer to your wishes, Mr. Darcy, however I fear more effort has been made on the couple's behalf than they deserve," she remarked.

"I shall offer no disagreement on that front, Mrs. Gardiner," Darcy agreed.

"Even so, I must tell you from my heart that I appreciate what you have done," she replied.

"As I told your husband, none of this would have happened if I had exposed Wickham's character when he made his appearance in Hertfordshire. I consider this as my personal responsibility to remedy an evil act that has been brought on by my own mistaken pride," he told her. "It is my duty to the memory of my father, who loved Wickham as a son."

They turned the conversation to more pleasant topics and Darcy enjoyed their company immensely. Gardiner told him how much they enjoyed their visit to Pemberley, especially fishing by the river and Darcy invited them to return whenever they were in the area.

Before Darcy left for the evening, the Gardiners told him of their plans to go and collect Lydia from the Parr Street boarding house in the morning. Darcy wished them luck, thanked them for the evening and took his leave with a promise to return the following day for dinner.

On Monday morning, Darcy went to the solicitor to discuss his private settlement agreement with Wickham. His solicitor assured him that the agreement would be drawn up and delivered to him via express at Pemberley. After they concluded the meeting, Darcy returned home to his study to tend to the stack of mail that waited for him on his desk. At the appointed hour, Darcy returned to the Gardiners for dinner. He heard Lydia screeching from upstairs and turned to Mr. Gardiner: "I trust that Miss Lydia was recovered without too much difficulty," he said with a slight smile.

Gardiner shook his head in frustration: "You are correct to assume that there was some difficulty, Mr. Darcy. My niece refused to leave her young man and only relented upon the promise of a new gown and bonnet. Thank heavens I had the presence of mind to bring my wife; she took charge of the situation, packed Lydia's trunk and made certain that she came home with us. She is presently in her chamber under lock and key and will not be permitted to leave the house until the wedding day. I also had to promise that Wickham would be permitted to visit but they shall be diligently chaperoned each moment he is here."

~~oo~~

Darcy returned home to Pemberley as expeditiously as possible, staying only one night in an inn. He was relieved that he had accomplished his goal and hoped that his efforts would result in the preservation of the Bennet sister's reputation and they would be able to marry. Of course, he hoped with all his heart that he would be fortunate enough to be Elizabeth's husband. It suddenly occurred to him that he had spent so much time and energy on the Wickham marriage that he had not given any thought to how he would see his beloved again. He had no cause to go to Hertfordshire. Perhaps he would encourage his friend to return to Netherfield. Of course, he was acutely aware that he had not yet confessed his role in the separation of Charles and Miss Bennet.

When he arrived home, he discovered that the Bingley's were preparing for a journey north to their mother's home in Lancashire. Charles explained that they had not seen their mother for over a year and planned to visit her for the next month before returning to Town. The family estate was only a day's journey away and they were looking forward to their visit with great anticipation. Darcy knew that Charles indeed would look forward to the visit; however, his sisters' preference for Town could not be underestimated.

He waited until after dinner that evening to have a private discussion with Charles. "Charles, I wonder if you have given any thought to returning to Netherfield," Darcy inquired.

"Actually, I did think I might like to return next month. I have heard that the bird hunting is quite excellent there. I am excessively fond of the sport," he explained.

"Yes, I am aware of your fondness for the sport," Darcy agreed. They had spent many Septembers together in either Derbyshire or Lancashire in pursuit of game birds.

Charles continued: "Of course, I shall not ask my sisters to accompany me to Hertfordshire; I believe that they will have had their fill of the country by the time we leave Lancashire," he admitted.

"Indeed; your sisters would be more at home in Town." Darcy agreed. "_And_ t_heir haughty attitudes shall not be missed in Hertfordshire,"_ he silently observed. They agreed to meet in London on 16 September and ride to Netherfield together.

As he retired that evening, Darcy was elated that he would soon see his beloved again. However, his elation was quickly tempered by his acknowledgment that he had unduly influenced his friend once again for his own purposes.

He and Georgiana wished his guests a safe journey and saw them off the following morning. Once they were gone, they went into his study for a private discussion. She listened quietly as he relayed the details of his search for the couple and his negotiations with Wickham. She was sorely distressed to hear how abysmally dear Miss Lydia had been treated and how she had been led to trust someone so wholly untrustworthy. He agreed that Miss Lydia's future, while having been saved from a disastrous scandal, would most certainly be beset with hardship, married to such a blackguard.

~~oo~~

Darcy returned to London at the end of the month to attend the Wickham wedding and, more importantly, to ensure that Wickham was also in attendance. He called at the Parr Street boarding house on Monday morning and much to his surprise, found Wickham dressed, packed and ready to go. "George, you make a fine looking groom in your blue regimentals. I dare say that Miss Lydia will be quite pleased," Darcy told him.

"Let's get this over with," Wickham curtly replied.

"Do you have the ring?" Darcy inquired, to which Wickham reached into his pocket and revealed a small gold band.

Satisfied that Wickham had completed the one task assigned to him, Darcy attempted no further small talk and they went immediately to St. Clements where the wedding was to be held. They met briefly with the clergyman who ensured them that everything was ready. All that remained was to wait for the bride and her escorts. The Gardiners were to arrive at the church at eleven o'clock but the hour passed with no sign of them. Wickham paced impatiently and seemed anxious for the arrival of his bride; although Darcy was certain that his anxiety had more to do with the payment of the settlement than the bride's whereabouts.

His relief was quite evident when Lydia made her noisy entrance into the church, running to Wickham's side and loudly chattering in an excited manner: "Oh my dear Wickham, we are finally here! Were you worried? I am sorry to keep you waiting but my uncle was detained by an unexpected business associate! It was unavoidable but we are here now! How handsome you look in your blue coat! I did so hope that you would wear it today! Aunt Madeline, does my Wickham not look fine in his blue regimentals?" Lydia twittered on in an excited manner.

Mrs. Gardiner attempted to quash her niece's exuberance and advised her to behave herself properly while inside the church. Ignoring her aunt, Lydia grasped Wickham's arm: "Well, we are all here now and we shan't wait a minute more to be married!" she loudly exclaimed.

The wedding began soon thereafter and Lydia giggled and fidgeted excitedly throughout the ceremony causing Darcy to conclude that she was far too young and immature to be married; but there was nothing else to be done and the two were finally declared to be husband and wife.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, the happy couple signed the church register and Lydia giggled excitedly to be a married woman. "I had hoped to be married at St. James," she lamented with a childish pout. "That church is so grand and elegant," she said glancing around the small church.

Mrs. Gardiner hid her embarrassment for her niece's poor behavior and attempted to soothe her: "Yes, that would have been lovely Lydia, but Mr. Wickham's lodgings are in St. Clements parish," she reminded her. Lydia appeared not to hear a word her aunt said as she giggled happily and admired her new ring.

The gentlemen excused themselves to a private room where the final payments were made and the two agreements were signed; Mr. Gardiner signed the marriage settlement on behalf of his brother-in-law. Wickham pocketed the currency that was paid to him and appeared to be relieved, although not as relieved as Darcy and Gardiner. Darcy had already satisfied Wickham's debts from Brighton and other than his promise to purchase a commission five years hence, his involvement in the affair was finally at an end.

When they returned to the ladies, Darcy took Lydia aside: "Listen to me carefully, Mrs. Wickham. My involvement in the wedding must never be divulged," he instructed her. "No one must know, do you understand?"

Lydia was delighted at being addressed as 'Mrs. Wickham' and far too excited to be serious: "Oh Mr. Darcy, it matters not how I came to be married, only that I am married!" she exclaimed with a childish giggle.

The newlyweds set out from the church for a brief journey to Hertfordshire. Darcy and the Gardiners watched them ride off and the three breathed a combined sigh of relief. Gardiner explained that Mr. Bennet had invited the couple to visit Longbourn prior to their journey north to New Castle, where Wickham would be posted. The Gardiner's shook Darcy's hand and wished him a safe journey to Derbyshire.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)

**Source:** _JA Story and History Blogspot_: For an excellent analysis of Darcy's expenses, do a google-type search on 'What Darcy paid to induce Wickham to marry Lydia'.


	12. September

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 12: ****September**

After the Wickham wedding, Darcy took a more leisurely pace on his return to Pemberley in an attempt to collect his thoughts.

_She has never desired my good opinion which I have bestowed most unwillingly__:_ I have done my utmost to address her concerns; I hope that she has changed her opinion of me. Her good opinion is of the utmost importance to me.

_I ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister__:_ I must admit that I still have not attended to this issue. I fully intended to discuss my involvement with Charles, but my attentions were diverted to Lydia and Wickham. I must attend to this as quickly as possible.

_My arrogance, conceit, selfish disdain for the feelings of others__: _Does she blame me for Lydia's near-disgrace? If I had been more open and truthful, Lydia never would have fallen prey to Wickham's scheme and exposed her sisters to ruin.

_I am the last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry__: _ It is my greatest hope that she has reversed her opinion of me and will not only consider me but will love me as I love her. I hope to address her again as soon as I return to Hertfordshire.

_Had I behaved in a more Gentlemanly manner__: _ I shall forever regret my behavior that day and shall strive to conduct myself in a manner that Elizabeth would be proud of.

_I could not have made the offer of my hand in any possible way that would have tempted her to accept me__: _I have been humbled by her reproach. If I declare myself once again, will she accept me?

Unfortunately, by the time he reached Pemberley his thoughts were anything but collected. His guilt in the fate of the Bennet sisters haunted him. Despite the fact that he had been instrumental in her rescue from irreparable scandal, poor impressionable Lydia was now married to the worst of scoundrels, due to his neglect. Regarding his role in Miss Bennet's disappointed hopes, he knew he would have no relief from his lingering guilt until he had confessed his past interference to Charles Bingley. _"Would he accept my apology? Would he overlook my interference into his personal affairs? Would he realize that I was looking after his welfare, even if my assumptions were incorrect? Were my assumptions truly incorrect?"_ He resolved to observe Miss Bennet more carefully upon his return to Hertfordshire to determine if she still held any affection for Charles.

~~oo~~

Upon his return to Pemberley, Georgiana was pleased to see her brother again and was eager to hear the details of the wedding. Unfortunately, there were no romantic details to relay; Wickham and Lydia behaved much as he had expected and the desired outcome had been achieved. She sensed that despite the success of his trip, he still harbored some measure of discontent. He was hesitant to be the cause of further distress to his young sister but she had displayed unexpected maturity over the past few weeks and he decided to inform her of his involvement in the separation of Charles Bingley and Miss Bennet. She listened quietly as he relayed the story of his interference beginning in Hertfordshire and continuing to the present time; Charles was still unaware of his continuing deceptions.

She considered her response for a moment before she replied: "William, you must confess your involvement to Mr. Bingley. You will not be released from your guilt until you have done so. It was wrong of you to interfere and he may never forgive you for it, but he must be told. He has the right to know and to make the decisions regarding his own future," she told him.

He knew Georgie was correct; he had known it for months and yet he had been unable to make the confession. Certainly such a confession would be unpleasant but was it not his duty as a friend to step forward and admit his involvement? Any man worthy of respect would have done so by now; and yet, months later he had successfully avoided his responsibility to his friend. He closed his eyes in despair; he had first failed his friend with his interference and he continued to fail him with his aversion to the confrontation.

Georgiana grasped his hand: "I know you will do right by Mr. Bingley, William. You are the most honorable man of my acquaintance and Mr. Bingley is fortunate to have your friendship," she confidently assured him.

"_Poor disillusioned Georgiana,"_ he thought as he gazed at his naïve sister. _"If only that was true."_ "I shall do my best, Georgie," he told her.

He planned to return to Town in a fortnight to meet Charles, as they had arranged. He would see his beloved again soon and this final obstacle to their happiness must be resolved. He must do his duty to his friend, of that he was certain; how this was to be accomplished was as yet unclear.

~~oo~~

The day after Darcy arrived in Town, he received a note from Charles to notify him of his return. He had no desire to be in company with Caroline again so he invited Charles to meet him for lunch at the gentleman's club. They discussed his visit to Lancashire and his sisters' incessant complaints about the lack of society. Darcy told him of the time he had spent at Pemberley but made no mention of his role in the Wickham marriage. He expressed his desire to return to Netherfield as soon as possible.

~~oo~~

Upon their return to Hertfordshire, Bingley was in a state of high agitation at the prospect of seeing the Bennets. Were they offended by his lengthy absence? Would they welcome him to Longbourn? Would they think him unworthy of their society? Did they think him discourteous for quitting Netherfield without taking his leave? How would he explain his sudden departure? Could Miss Bennet be persuaded to forgive him? Darcy attempted to put Charles at ease; however he was also quite anxious at the prospect of seeing his beloved Elizabeth again. Although the purpose of their visit was to pay respects to the family, Darcy was also resolved to observe Miss Bennet's demeanor and determine if she held any affection for Charles. He also wanted to observe Elizabeth's demeanor and determine if she had any regard for him, but decided to put this aside for the moment, in deference to his friend. Charles had been separated from his beloved for nearly ten months and was desperate to know if he still had any chance to win her hand.

Upon their entry to the Longbourn drawing room, Mrs. Bennet received Charles with a warm greeting but her greeting to Darcy could only be considered cold civility: _"Why does she dislike me so?"_ he wondered. He turned his attention to Miss Bennet who appeared as she ever did, smiling warmly with a pleasing demeanor. He then turned to his Elizabeth who greeted him with a brief smile but he was immediately concerned by her pale appearance. He wondered momentarily if she was ill but Mrs. Bennet assured her guests that the family was enjoying the best of health. They were invited to sit and they both took seats where they could observe Miss Bennet. Elizabeth turned her attention to her embroidery and Darcy could not recall a time when he ever observed her with such determination at that particular activity. Recalling that the purpose of the visit was to observe Miss Bennet, he turned his attentions to her and watched her reactions to her mother's rambling conversation. She appeared embarrassed by the display of overt attentions to Charles and the cold civility to him. Despite his resolve to the contrary, he glanced briefly at Elizabeth; she also seemed to be quite mortified at Mrs. Bennet's effusive display and kept her eyes fixed on her needle work. When he asked after Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Elizabeth seemed startled but replied that they were very well indeed. He was well pleased when she politely inquired after his sister but after he replied that she was also well, she returned to her work, casting her eyes downward. Did she not wish to speak to him? He concluded that perhaps the reason for her quiet demeanor was her wish to discourage her mother's coldness towards him. Perhaps this was wishful thinking on his part but he chose to remain with this assumption and returned his attentions to Miss Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet went on at length about her recent news of having a daughter recently married and her displeasure about the shortness of the announcement in the newspapers. Charles of course knew nothing of Darcy's involvement in the Wickham wedding and replied by offering his sincere congratulations on the marriage; Darcy bowed in agreement with his friend's sentiments. Mrs. Bennet then made a snide comment about Wickham's friends and how he had not as many as he deserved; Darcy knew that this barb was directed at him but chose to ignore it. She obviously had not been told of her son-in-law's scandalous history and now was not the time to enlighten her. Elizabeth inquired after Charles' intention to stay in the country and was told that he was to be there for some weeks for the bird hunting season. Mrs. Bennet quickly interjected and invited Charles with effusive cordiality to hunt on Longbourn property as well. Elizabeth appeared to blush profusely at this display and returned her gaze to her work. How he wished he could have a private moment to speak to her, to encourage her, to tell her that nothing in the world mattered but her regard for him. But alas, once again he had diverted his attention from the task at hand and was forced to observe Miss Bennet, who also appeared mortified at her mother's display. Miss Mary and Miss Kitty had said nothing up to this point and continued to concentrate solely on their needlework projects. Miss Bennet had put her embroidery aside and was devoting her full attentions to Charles. She appeared calm and serene and responded to his inquiries with the same grace that she had always displayed but Darcy noted that her eyes never left Charles and her smile was genuine. Darcy had to admit that her demeanor appeared affectionate, not false or practiced but genuine and sincere. The visit was soon over and they were invited to dine on Tuesday evening to which they both agreed. Darcy glanced once more at Elizabeth while taking his leave and she appeared to be quite sorry to see him go; he could not help but feel encouraged by this. They had no opportunity for conversation but he knew that this small inclination would help him survive the next three days until he would see her again. As they rode back to Netherfield, Charles was ill at ease; he had hoped to have more conversation with Miss Bennet but was prevented by her mother's domination of the visit. Darcy assured him that additional opportunities would present themselves in the next few days and Charles seemed somewhat encouraged by this prospect.

Darcy accompanied Charles the next morning on a hunting expedition that had been arranged with a few of the local gentlemen. Darcy had little enthusiasm for the sport; shooting at small birds as they flew overhead held little appeal for him but he put this aside in deference to his friend. Charles needed some activity to divert his attentions while he waited for the next opportunity to see Miss Bennet and they occupied their time with shooting, riding and cards.

Tuesday evening had finally arrived; Darcy met Charles in the study and he observed that his friend had attended to his apparel as carefully as he had attended to his own. They called for the carriage and were quickly on their way. During the short ride to Longbourn, Charles expressed his desire to be seated next to Miss Bennet at dinner. Darcy smiled and nodded his agreement, hoping that he would also have the pleasure of being seated next to his beloved. They arrived at Longbourn at the appointed hour and were surprised by the number of guests in attendance; the Longs and the Gouldings graciously greeted them and the entire party was ushered into the dining room. After some brief confusion on where Charles was to sit, he indeed chose his place next to Miss Bennet and appeared pleased at the prospect of spending the dinner hour in her company. Darcy was not as fortunate and selected the only chair remaining next to Mrs. Bennet, who appeared to be just as displeased with the prospect as he was. He bore it as well as he was able, thanking her for her kind invitation and complimenting her on the soup, the partridges and the venison, which she curtly and briefly acknowledged. He had to admit that despite her frequent outbursts and her decided displeasure with him, the meals that he had consumed at Longbourn were always up to the standards that he enjoyed at Pemberley which was indeed a credit to the mistress of the house. He frequently glanced at Elizabeth but was unable to hear her conversation with Mrs. Long or her niece. Bingley seemed quite pleased to be situated so close to Miss Bennet and appeared to be engaged in conversation with her, although Darcy could hear nothing of that conversation either. All he could hear was in the incessant ramblings of his hostess: her recently married daughter; her pleasure at seeing Charles again; the beauty of her eldest daughter; the excellent availability of game birds and her effusive thanks as her other guests complimented her on the dinner. He was determined not to show any offense to her slights but wondered just the same what her reason could be for holding him in such low esteem. _"Certainly she knows nothing of my efforts in the preservation of her daughter's reputations or my particular interest in Elizabeth but surely she could afford some measure of civility to me,"_ he thought to himself. This was apparently not the case for they spent the entire dinner hour without civil conversation and he was forced to converse with Mrs. Goulding, whom he had only a fleeting memory of meeting last year. When dinner came to an end, the ladies removed to the drawing room and Mr. Bennet served brandy to the gentlemen. They discussed the bird hunting and their plans to hunt as long as the weather held. Bingley enjoyed the conversation as he was an avid bird hunting enthusiast but Darcy did not share their enthusiasm for the sport and was unable to add to the conversation.

When they joined the ladies, they seemed to be huddled together around a table and made no attempt to invite the men into their midst. Elizabeth was busy pouring coffee for the large crowd and was unavailable for conversation at the moment. He was determined to wait for an opportunity to speak with her and his patience was rewarded when she offered a smile as he approached her with his empty coffee cup. As she refilled his coffee, she asked after his sister and he relayed her present whereabouts but could find nothing further to say on the topic and was content to stand near her and admire her hands as she poured the coffee. He was then recruited by Mrs. Bennet to play at whist and agreed enthusiastically in hopes of pleasing her. Elizabeth played at another table and his compulsion to frequently turn his eyes towards her caused him to fail quite miserably at cards. He was grieved to disappoint his hostess but was pleased with Elizabeth's brief smiles and glances. He hoped that she was pleased with him as well. Charles was at the same table as Miss Bennet and they seemed to be enjoying each other's company equally; it was clear that their smiles were meant only for each other. The evening came to an end and the carriages were called for. He prodigiously thanked his hosts for the lovely dinner and company and reluctantly took his leave with Charles who was equally reluctant.

On the ride back to Netherfield, Charles was uncharacteristically silent; Darcy would have expected him to spout Miss Bennet's praises as was his custom but no such praises were forthcoming. Darcy left him to his thoughts and retired to his chamber with a book.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	13. Confession

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 13: ****Confession**

The following afternoon, Darcy realized that he had put off his confession long enough and requested a brief meeting with Charles in his Netherfield study, "Charles, I am afraid I have a confession to make. I have interfered in your affairs in an attempt to be of service to you but, in fact, quite the opposite has occurred," he began.

"What are you speaking of Darcy?" Charles asked in confusion.

"I gave you my opinion of Miss Bennet last year," he explained.

"You know that I value your opinion above all else," Charles confirmed.

He nodded: "Yes but I should have advised you to keep to your own counsel." He looked away.

Charles became impatient: "Out with it Darcy! Tell me!" Darcy again hesitated. "I wished to return to Hertfordshire last autumn but you advised me against it. Is that to which you refer?" he asked.

"Yes. My interference into your affairs was absurd and impertinent," he said with all humility.

"Why have you now reversed yourself?" Charles asked.

"I was mistaken about Miss Bennet's indifference to you," he explained.

"How do you know this?" Charles asked.

"I observed her behavior today and I am grieved to admit that I was mistaken," he admitted.

"I knew she loved me – why did you insist on our separation?" Charles asked.

"I thought her family was unsuitable and I believed that she would accept you to please her mother," he admitted.

Charles was incredulous: "No Darcy, she would have accepted me because she loved me!" He paced frantically around the room. "Am I incapable of making my own decisions? Do you consider me a simpleton, unable to determine my own future? Shall I confer with you the next time I meet a woman?" he angrily asked.

"No Charles," he replied.

"Certainly I appreciate your guidance in the past but I will thank you to leave the affairs of the heart to my own discernment," Charles insisted.

"Of course you are right Charles. I have been duplicitous, deceitful and intrusive, I apologize sincerely; my interference is insupportable. I believed myself to be saving you from a loveless marriage, but instead I caused unimaginable pain to people that I hold in high esteem – you, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth," Darcy admitted, filled with regret.

"Miss Elizabeth? Do you admire Miss Elizabeth?" Charles asked in confusion.

Darcy nodded: "Yes, I proposed last spring," he admitted.

"Why did you not tell me of your engagement? Or did you decide to withhold that information from me as well?" Charles did not bother to mask his anger.

Darcy hung his head: "She refused me."

Charles was astonished by Darcy's reply. He sat down to consider what he had learned. "So you hoped to marry one Bennet sister while preventing my marriage to another Bennet sister! That is quite duplicitous, you must admit. I never thought you to be capable of such deception. I never had slightest suspicion. My closest friend, or so I thought, denied me my greatest happiness," Charles stated with anger.

"Charles…" Darcy began.

"Miss Bennet is the best of women, Darcy! She has a kind and generous spirit. She would never deceive me as you have accused her – as you have done yourself! She would never deny me my happiness as you have done!" he exclaimed with reddened face.

"Charles, you have every right to be angry with me," Darcy conceded.

Charles scoffed at this statement: "Thank you Darcy! I have your permission, do I? Outstanding!" he replied, filled with sarcasm. He turned his back to Darcy and stared out the window.

Darcy was struck by two observations: _first_ that he had never witnessed his amiable friend in such an angry state; _second_ that Charles was indulging in the same behavior that he had employed on multiple occasions himself. It was often his habit to turn and stare out the window in order to regulate his emotions; however, it was not until this very moment that he recognized how rude and offensive such behavior was. He had always believed he held only to the highest standards of propriety and now, observing his friend behaving thusly, realized that his own manners were severely lacking. As he observed Charles staring out the window, he could recall several occasions when he had turned his own back to the room. His hypocritical actions came glaringly to the forefront; he had accused others of impropriety when he had indulged in it himself. Never in his life had he felt himself to be such a worthless hypocrite than at this very moment. He had always imagined himself to be a paragon of decency and propriety but now seeing the effect he had on the people around him, his failures were more evident to him than ever. Charles Bingley, the most amiable, pleasant man of his acquaintance was now furious and displaying rudeness that he probably would never have even considered were it not for his negative influence. It was no wonder that the good people of Hertfordshire considered him conceited and arrogant; Miss Elizabeth was quite correct in her assessment of his character. How could he expect any woman to accept him, much less the lovely Elizabeth Bennet? "I have another transgression to confess before I leave, Charles," Darcy humbly announced.

Charles turned and glared at his friend. Darcy had never witnessed his friend in such a state. "I withheld the truth of Miss Bennet's location last winter. She was in Town for three months. I knew of it and purposely withheld it from you," he announced, relieved that he had finally told Charles the whole truth.

Charles stood behind his desk; glaring, disbelieving, his face red with anger. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"I believe that Miss Bennet truly does harbor affection for you. Should you offer your hand, I have no doubt of her acceptance," Darcy told him.

Charles' anger did not subside: "I believe that it is best that you are leaving for Town in the morning," he stated, keeping his voice down but clearly furious.

Darcy lowered his eyes: "Yes, I agree," Darcy humbly replied.

"I shall have your dinner sent to your chamber as I am certain you shall wish to retire early. You will want to get an early start in the morning," Charles told him, with no emotion in his voice.

Never in the entirety of their acquaintance had Charles dismissed him so callously. Darcy made no objection, realizing that he deserved far worse treatment for offending his friend so carelessly. "I beg your forgiveness, Charles. I have done you a terrible disservice and jeopardized our friendship. I shall do anything you ask of me to make amends," Darcy offered. Charles bowed in acknowledgment and sat down at his desk without saying another word. Darcy bowed to his friend: "I shall take my leave now and thank you for your generous hospitality," he humbly told his friend and quietly left the room. That evening, he wrote a note to Charles and instructed the valet to deliver it.

* * *

-oo-

Dear Charles,

Once again, I must express my remorse for my offences against you. You have been a constant friend to me and I have failed to reciprocate your kindness. You were quite correct to dismiss me today and you have every cause to refuse my future admittance to Netherfield.

If you decide to sever our acquaintance, I would understand completely and respect your wishes. I offer my heartiest congratulations on your forthcoming engagement and wish you and Miss Bennet the happiest of futures, as you both deserve every possible happiness.

Your friend,

FD

-oo-

* * *

At first light the following morning, Darcy set out for London with only the Netherfield servants attending to him; Charles did not see him off. Darcy took no offense at this slight, given the circumstances; Charles was perfectly justified in his absence. The offences made against him were in no way equal to this minor lapse in courtesy. During his ride, Darcy reflected on the events of the past few days. He had enjoyed his brief encounter with his Elizabeth, even if he had no opportunity for conversation with her. He was mildly disappointed with Mrs. Bennet's reception; she clearly disliked him but he had no idea what he had done to offend her. Mr. Bennet was as amiable as he ever was, if one considered a dry wit as amiable. Miss Bennet was clearly smitten with Charles and he was certain that she was a perfect match for Charles. As for Charles, he was relieved that he had finally made his confession, despite Charles' angry reaction. His relief, however, did nothing to dispel his guilt for his inexcusable interference in his friend's personal affairs and his fear that Charles would permanently sever their friendship. He suspected that his guilt would continue to haunt him for some time.

~~oo~~

The morning after his arrival in London, Darcy wrote a note to his Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam, to advise them of his brief stay in Town. He received a reply from his Aunt Eleanor, inviting him to dinner that evening. When he arrived at their townhouse, they inquired after Georgiana and he assured them that she was enjoying the best of health.

"So William, what have you been up to?" Uncle Alexander inquired as the soup course began.

"I have just come from visiting Charles Bingley at his estate in Hertfordshire."

"How is Charles?" his uncle asked.

"Very well; he is enjoying the hunting season."

"Who is this Bennet woman I have heard so much about?" Aunt Eleanor inquired, quite directly.

Darcy was startled by this question and looked to his uncle, who was gazing expectantly at him. _"How would they possibly know of Miss Elizabeth or my association with her?" _he wondered. Only one possible solution came to mind: Richard! He made a mental note to **KILL** Richard at his earliest opportunity. "Miss Bennet lives in Hertfordshire near Charles' estate," he calmly replied.

"Ah yes, you also visited there last autumn, did you not?" his uncle asked.

"Indeed." _Choking_ would be a perfect method of dispatching of his cousin – he thought to himself.

"Is she quite beautiful?" Aunt Eleanor asked with an expectant smile.

Darcy recalled her sparkling eyes, her warm smile, and her fine form: "She is indeed," he replied with a smile.

"Who is her father? I have not met Mr. Bennet in the Ton," Uncle Alex asked.

"No, Mr. Bennet is fond of the country and prefers the comforts of home."

"Ah yes," his uncle replied, nodding his head in agreement. "I would stay at Matlock all year if I had my druthers."

His aunt smiled; unperturbed by her husband's lack of subtlety. "Is she accomplished?" she asked.

In addition to the traditional definitions of a woman's accomplishments, Darcy thought of her wit, her charm, her intelligence, and her love of books: "She is quite accomplished."

"When shall we have the pleasure of making her acquaintance?" she inquired with an expectant smile.

Darcy imagined running Richard through with a sword and watching him slowly bleed to death, allowing a small smile to creep onto his face. "I would be quite pleased if you were to make her acquaintance," he replied, without actually answering the question.

"Shall I send her an invitation to dine?" Aunt Eleanor persisted.

Since he had not yet secured Elizabeth's hand, such action would be ill advised. "As soon as I learn of the Bennet's plans to travel to Town, I will send word to you."

"I must say that I am quite pleased, William. You have never expressed any interest in any ladies of the Ton and I was beginning to worry about you. I wish to see you happily married with an heir before you are thirty. You must fill the halls of Pemberley with many Darcy children. Your mama would have wanted that for you," Aunt Eleanor warmly told him.

"Yes Aunt, I know she would," he replied, fondly remembering his talks with his beloved Mama.

After dinner, his uncle poured him a brandy. "Does Miss Bennet have a substantial dowry?" he asked.

"No Uncle Alex, I suspect that her dowry is quite small," he replied, based on his knowledge of the Bennet's circumstances and the entitlement. He observed his uncle's frown: "Are you disappointed?" He asked.

"I must say that I had hoped for a better match for you," Uncle Alex observed.

"But Miss Bennet has so much more to offer than a dowry. She has captured my imagination like no other woman of my acquaintance."

"Well, I dare say, Catherine will be displeased," his uncle said with a sly smile.

"Yes, she has made her wishes for my marriage to Anne quite well known."

"God bless Anne, I wish the best for her but she is not a suitable match for you, despite her excellent dowry. You need someone lively and healthy," Uncle Alex told him.

Darcy could not agree more: "I think you will be well pleased with Miss Elizabeth." He relayed the story of the failed proposal, their lengthy separation and his plans to readdress her as soon as he returned to Hertfordshire.

"Well, given her rejection of your suit, it is quite obvious that she is not a fortune-hunter. You have my full support, William, and I wish you the best of luck. I must advise you to take nothing for granted when the fairer sex is involved. Believe me, after five and thirty years of marriage, I can attest to that!" Uncle Alex told him.

Darcy was pleased that his uncle had been so accepting of his unexpected choice for a wife and resolved to heed his advice; he would leave nothing to chance. Even if he succeeded in securing the hand of his beloved, he would continue until his dying day to do everything in his power to please her. Richard, it seemed, had not quite committed such a grievous offence after all; perhaps he would let him live…..

_~~dream~~_

_I am dancing with Elizabeth at Netherfield. She is more beautiful than ever; her hair, her smile, her hands and her fluid movements all captivate me. At the end of the dance, Richard steps between us: "I believe I have the next dance, Miss Elizabeth."_

"_Certainly, Colonel Fitzwilliam!" She accepts his arm and walks away with him._

_I watch them dance from the sidelines; she smiles and laughs, as she floats down the dance holding Richard's hand. I keep my anger in check as I watch him grasp her hand and lead her down the dance. The dance ends and Richard asks her for the next dance._

_I intervene immediately: "Miss Elizabeth, I had hoped that you would favor __me__ with another dance."_

_Richard grasps her hand: "No William, Miss Elizabeth has already agreed to dance __all__ of the remaining dances with __me__."_

_I am appalled at his lack of propriety: "You must not even consider such a thing! Tongues will wag if you attempt such a display."_

_Richard laughs merrily: "Yes, I suppose they will!" He offers his arm to Elizabeth and escorts her to the dance._

_I am outraged: "How can you do this, Richard? I shall have to call you out."_

"_I need not remind you that you are not betrothed! You have no claim on the lovely Elizabeth!"_

_I am appalled by his familiar address of my beloved. Elizabeth laughs and floats away on Richard's arm. "I should have killed Richard while I had the chance."_

_~~zz~~_

The following Monday morning, Darcy received an express from Charles Bingley.

* * *

-oo—

28 September, 1812

Darcy,

I must admit that I was seriously displeased with you when last we met but now that I have good news to report, I find that I can hold no grievance against you.

It is with the greatest pleasure that I inform you that my dearest angel has agreed to be my wife! I can only assume that you share in my joy and will do me the honor of standing up with me, whenever that happy day shall come.

I invite you to return to Netherfield at your earliest convenience to offer your congratulations in person!

Your friend,

Charles Bingley

-oo-

* * *

Darcy was pleased by this outcome, not only for his friend and the preservation of their friendship, but also because it finally removed the last obstacle to his future with his beloved. He hoped that when he returned to Hertfordshire, his Elizabeth would accept him. He wrote a brief acknowledgment to Charles and sent it express to Netherfield.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.

What do you think of Darcy's confession and Bingley's reaction? Your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and provide much needed inspiration!)


	14. Impudence

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 14: ****Impudence**

(**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long delay in posting. I injured my back and pain is not very inspirational; but time and physical therapy will soon set RL back to normal. The final chapters will be posted without delay. Thank you for all of your kind and encouraging reviews. I have tried to keep as much as possible to the original events, filling in the blanks from Darcy's POV. Each of the remaining chapters will begin with a quote from the original.)

_**Previously:**__ Darcy made his long-overdue confession to Charles Bingley, who was quite furious but eventually granted his forgiveness when Jane accepted his hand. Darcy received the support of his uncle, the Earl of Matlock._

["My aunt's intelligence had given me hope and I was determined at once to know everything."] (_Pride and Prejudice_, Chapter 60.)

Darcy was in his London study tending to estate business when he was notified by a footman that he had a visitor in the drawing room; none other than Lady Catherine de Bourgh was demanding an immediate audience with him. He braced himself for another arduous encounter with his difficult aunt and walked to the drawing room where he found her pacing frantically. Before he could greet her, she set upon him in a furious tone: "Darcy, I must tell you, I am seriously displeased! I have just come from Hertfordshire! You would never imagine the discourteous, disingenuous reception I received! Not a civil word was offered, I must say!" she angrily told him.

He became instantly alarmed: _"What was she doing in Hertfordshire?"_ he wondered. "Aunt, what has happened?" he asked.

"A most disturbing report reached me at Rosings a few days past and I set out immediately to learn the truth for myself."

He had no idea of what she was speaking: "What report? What truth?" he asked.

"The report concerned Miss Elizabeth Bennet's intention to be united with you! I was compelled to travel to Longbourn to discover the truth!"

He wondered how she could have learned of his association with Elizabeth; could Richard have mentioned it? He doubted his cousin would betray him to their aunt, but who else knew of their association?-he wondered. "You spoke with Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, attempting to remain calm.

"Yes and I am shocked at the treatment I received from her; she was absolutely uncivil! Imagine the audacity of that woman, treating me in such a discourteous manner!" she blustered in an agitated manner.

Darcy was astonished that Aunt Catherine had gone to the trouble of confronting Elizabeth.

"Of course, those Bennet sisters have had no proper upbringing! Mr. Collins advised me of the youngest sister's scandalous behavior and hastily arranged marriage! I know perfectly well how women of her sort use their arts and allurements to trap a man into matrimony. I confronted her with my recent knowledge of her scandalous scheme in an attempt to discover her intentions!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"_Collins! I shall deal with that bloody toad in due course!"_ Darcy cursed under his breath. "And what did you discover?" Darcy calmly asked.

'I asked her pointedly if she intended to be united with you! She refused to deny it – that insolent girl! After all the attentions I paid her last spring! The ungrateful chit! I let it be known that no woman so lowly born could hope to usurp my daughter's rightful claim! She refused to give me the satisfaction I traveled thither for; that selfish, headstrong girl!" she exclaimed in a fit of rage. "She insisted that there is no reason why she should not accept you! She told me quite directly: 'If he is engaged to your daughter, you could hardly expect him to make an offer to me.' Can you imagine such insolence?" she huffed in an indignant manner.

He could scarcely believe what his aunt was telling him: _"But I __did__ make her an offer; she made no mention of it to my aunt. She refused to deny me!_" he thought. Oh what joy he felt at that moment but he could only gaze patiently at his aunt and nod his head: "I see," he replied.

She paced frantically around the room as she continued her harangue: "When I explained that honor and decorum forbid such a match and that the strictures of society would be her ruination, she replied that such misfortunes would be outweighed simply by becoming Mrs. Darcy. She even considers herself to be your equal; a gentleman's daughter! I have never made the acquaintance of such an obstinate, headstrong girl!" she exclaimed, punctuating her distain by sharply rapping her walking stick on the floor.

"She is quite impertinent," he said quietly, _"wonderfully so,"_ he thought wistfully. She must have spoken her truthful opinion. He doubted that Elizabeth would deliberately lie to his aunt simply to vex her, even though it would be a great temptation for her.

"I should say so! The impudence of that girl! She gives her opinions far too decidedly; it is not to be borne!" she huffed angrily. She ceased her pacing and came to stand directly in front of him: "Darcy, I must insist that you tell me at once! Have you submitted to her allurements? Has she trapped you in a moment of weakness, my dear boy?" she boldly asked.

Darcy tightly clenched his fists in an effort to retain control of his emotions. He wanted to lash out at her unrestrained audacity; how anyone could even think such a thing of his beloved Elizabeth was beyond his imagination; but he tempered his response in favor of ending the conversation: "No, Aunt, no such thing has occurred," he calmly replied looking directly into her steely eyes.

Aunt Catherine was instantly relieved and managed a small smile: "Well, thank goodness for that!"

"Will you stay for tea?" he asked, hoping she would refuse.

"No Darcy, I shall go to my brother. The Earl will know what to do about this," she replied as she took her leave.

"Give my best to my aunt and uncle," he told her as he escorted her out the door. "_Yes Uncle Alex __will know__ exactly how to deal with his interfering sister. Elizabeth will be installed as the mistress of Pemberley and you will have to grovel at her feet for admission to that abode," _he thought to himself as he silently assisted Aunt Catherine into her carriage and closed the door. He took a deep calming breath as he watched the carriage disappear down the street.

Darcy returned to his study and stared out the window, contemplating what he had just learned. _"Elizabeth refused to deny her intention to marry me. What can she mean by it?"_ he wondered. "_Surely one could conclude from such a speech that she would be willing to accept me. Otherwise she would have simply told my aunt that she had no intentions of being united with me. If she still harbored resentments against me, she would not have taken the trouble to engage my aunt in a war of wills."_ He knew from years of experience that the best way to silence his aunt was to simply agree with her; even if you disagree vehemently, agreement is sometimes the best defense. Elizabeth could have easily employed this same tactic, but instead she jumped into the fray and met Aunt Catherine head on. _"What an extraordinary woman; she is fearless! She certainly does exert her opinion most decidedly; she does not shrink from confrontation as I have unfortunately done so many times. Should I conclude from this encounter that Elizabeth would accept me?"_ He shook his head: _"But no, it must not be true, I am not worthy of her," _he thought to himself.

_She has never desired my good opinion__:_ She must have changed her position on this; surely she would have told Aunt Catherine of her disinterest in me if she still harbored any resentment.

_I ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister__:_ Her sister is now engaged to the object of her affection. Has this erased my role in their separation in her mind? Would Elizabeth not have immediately denied any future attachment to me if she still blamed me?

_My arrogance, conceit, selfish disdain for the feelings of others__: _ Certainly she believes my aunt to be so but I have endeavored to reverse these flaws in my own behavior. Has she noticed? I hope she no longer believes me to be arrogant.

_I am the last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry__: _ Aunt Catherine is certain that Elizabeth would marry me if she could. Elizabeth certainly did not deny that possibility when confronted with it. This could only mean that she has reversed her position and would consider me.

_Had I behaved in a more Gentlemanly manner__: _Is it finally possible that I have remedied this offence to her satisfaction? I have endeavored to conduct myself thusly but only recently realized that I have frequently failed in this regard.

_She would not have been tempted to accept me__: _Have I finally proven myself worthy of her? Will she now accept me? Would she learn to love me? I must know! I must see her again as soon as possible!

~~oo~~

Upon Darcy's return to Netherfield, Charles met him at the front door and greeted him with warmth and affection, a marked change from their tense encounter ten days ago: "Darcy, you have finally returned! Come and congratulate me on my good fortune!" he exclaimed in his amiable manner. Darcy did heartily congratulate his friend and wished him joy on his future with his lovely betrothed; he knew it was the desire of Charles' heart and he assured his friend that he would indeed be pleased to stand up with him at his wedding.

At dinner that evening, Charles told him everything that transpired since he went away, including his engagement to Miss Bennet. Darcy listened attentively to the story and expressed his pleasure that his friend was so happily matched. He confided his own affections for Miss Elizabeth and his desire that he would soon be engaged. Charles seemed not surprised by this news in the slightest: "I invited you to return to Netherfield for that very reason, Darcy. I could not bear to see you separated from your heart's desire when I was so happily united with mine," he said with a mischievous grin.

Darcy was startled by this admission: "But other than the failed proposal, I never mentioned my continued hopes to secure Miss Elizabeth's hand."

Charles shook his head: "There was no need Darcy, I have known you for many years and I have never seen you give any woman more than a passing glance. I noticed that your attentions to Miss Elizabeth were decidedly dissimilar to the attentions you paid to anyone else, including my sister."

Darcy laughed: "I thought you were too absorbed with Miss Bennet to notice my behavior."

"Perhaps my attentions were somewhat diverted by my angel but your behavior did not escape my notice," Charles admitted.

Darcy was humbled by the courtesy extended by his friend, in sharp contrast to his own past behavior: "Well then, I thank you for your assistance. Mrs. Bennet has made her disapproval of me widely known so you are my only hope of being alone with my beloved," he told Charles.

Charles laughed, clearly amused by his friend's predicament: "I shall see to it, my friend."

"You know I never had any intentions to be matched with your sister, do you not?" Darcy asked.

Charles confessed that he did once hope the match would be possible so they could be brothers but also acknowledged that his sister's constant schemes and haughty behavior had become a source of embarrassment to him and Louisa. "But if all goes well with Miss Elizabeth, we shall be brothers after all!" he observed.

Darcy was disappointed to learn that Charles had planned to hunt the following morning and he had also accepted invitations to visit his neighbors; the Lucas family had invited him to tea and the Gouldings had invited him to dinner. He hid his disappointment in deference to his friend but silently lamented that here would be no excuse to call on Longbourn tomorrow. He accompanied Charles on the hunt and the visits and did his best to pay his hosts every attention, as he was certain that Elizabeth would want him to do. He approached the early morning hunt with the same enthusiasm displayed by Charles and was able to enjoy the activity, much to his own surprise. Sir William Lucas was pleasant and obliging at tea, welcoming him back to the neighborhood and expressing his desire to see him more often in the future. Mr. Goulding was likewise obliging at dinner and Darcy had to admit that his Hertfordshire acquaintances, although somewhat quirky, were all perfectly polite and attentive. When they returned to Netherfield, Charles invited him to the study where they enjoyed brandy and planned their visit to Longbourn in the morning.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	15. Heartfelt Delight

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 15: ****Heartfelt Delight**

["Had Elizabeth been able to encounter his eye, she might have seen how well the expression of heartfelt delight, diffused over his face, became him; but, though she could not look, she could listen, and he told her of his feelings, which, in proving of what importance she was to him, made his affection every moment more valuable."] (Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 58)

At breakfast the next morning, Charles expressed his desire to walk with Jane and insisted that Darcy and Miss Elizabeth serve as their chaperones. Darcy agreed to the scheme and they set out on their horses to Longbourn. When they arrived at Longbourn, Darcy was relieved to be in company with his beautiful beloved again at last. After greeting and exchanging pleasantries with the Bennets, Charles suggested that they take advantage of the excellent weather and walk out. Darcy pretended not to overhear Mrs. Bennet express her pleasure with the idea while barely disguising her displeasure that Elizabeth would have to endure an outing with him. The small group set out into the lane and Charles quickly escorted Miss Bennet out of hearing distance from the others, leaving Darcy with Elizabeth and Kitty. They discussed the pleasant weather and fine state of the roads until they reached Lucas Lodge, where Kitty took her leave to call on her friends. Finally alone with his beloved, he extended his arm to her and she accepted, as they walked on in silence. He had long hoped for this very opportunity and now that it had presented itself, he knew not what to say and contented himself with her nearness, her lavender scent and the comfortable sensation of her hand on his arm. After a few moments, Elizabeth addressed him: "Mr. Darcy, I must thank you for your kindness to my younger sister," she told him, appearing quite embarrassed.

Darcy was crestfallen; her gratitude was the last thing he desired from her: "I am disappointed that your aunt has divulged the story to you," he told her. He had hoped that his involvement in the Wickham wedding would have remained secret but perhaps it was better this way; there should be no secrets between them.

She shook her head: "You must not blame my aunt; it was Lydia herself who revealed your role in her marriage. But regardless of the method of my enlightenment, I must thank you again and again for your kindness and generosity," she told him with all due sincerity. "I can only imagine the degradations you must have endured."

He recalled his shock at seeing Lydia's contentment with her scandalous living arrangement but tempered his response: "It was not as bad as you describe," he replied, reserving his true opinion in deference to Elizabeth's innocence.

"I know my sister, Mr. Darcy. She is the silliest, most frivolous creature on earth! She must have caused you considerable embarrassment! I am embarrassed just by the possibilities!" she told him.

He stopped walking and gazed at her with a hopeful expression: "You may thank me if you must but certainly you must know that the primary reason for my involvement was for your benefit. It was all for you, Miss Elizabeth; only for you," he told her, gently pulling her closer to his side.

She blushed brightly and kept her eyes down. She made no response and they walked on until Darcy could bear the silence no longer; he stopped walking once again: "Miss Elizabeth, if your feelings are the same as they were last April, please tell me so at once and I will be forever silent on the subject," he implored her. "My affections and wishes are unchanged."

Still blushing, with her eyes cast down, she quietly replied: "Mr. Darcy, my feelings have undergone such a vast reversal that I must confess that I am greatly pleased and gratified to receive your assurances. I have no desire whatsoever for your silence on the subject."

"Does this mean that you return my affections?" She kept her eyes down and nodded her head. The feeling of joy that suddenly overtook him allowed him freedom from his long felt confinement and he expressed himself as a man so violently in love was apt to do: "Miss Elizabeth, I have long desired to express how much I love and admire you; your kindness and generosity; your loyalty and devotion to your family; your beauty and grace have all bewitched and beguiled me. I have thought of nothing but you for many months and have endeavored to be a man be worthy of your regard."

She blushed and smiled brightly but seemed unable to speak, keeping her eyes cast downward. He knelt down before her so he could look into her eyes which then glowed with the same love that he felt in his heart. The look of love in her eyes that he had long hoped to encounter was now easily recognizable. "Oh my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, how I have longed to see that expression in your eyes; that look tells me that you love me, even when you are silent. I love you more than I thought possible and if you would do me the honor of accepting my hand, I shall do everything in my power to ensure your happiness. Will you accept my hand?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

She put her hand in his: "Yes Mr. Darcy."

He kissed the back of her hand and rose to his feet, grasping both of her hands in his: "Lovely Elizabeth, how can I ever convey how happy you have made me? How can I ever thank you for bestowing such a gift on me?" he asked, raising her hands to his lips and kissing each of her fingers.

She smiled brightly: "Mr. Darcy," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Miss Elizabeth, I have endeavored to remedy the offences I made against you. I have often recalled the day you rejected me; the anger and contempt in your eyes. I hoped to turn that harsh expression to the one you now favor me with. I have long since come to regret my remarks to you and hope that you have forgiven me for such an inappropriate method of addressing you. Oh my dearest Elizabeth, please say that you have forgiven me, I beg of you!" he humbly implored her.

She now looked directly into his eyes and squeezed his hands: "Of course, Mr. Darcy. I also have many regrets about that day. I must admit I had given up hope of ever receiving a second address from you. Besides my own folly, I feared that my sister's folly had driven you away," she told him.

He shook his head and pulled her hands to his chest: "No my love, nothing could drive me away from you; I would endure anything for you."

"Sir, I shall easily forgive you but I must beg your forgiveness in return for my despicable behavior and unjust accusations against you. My cruelty and ferocity were unsupportable!" she replied.

"What did you say that I did not deserve? Your reproach was well deserved and I have regretted my unsuitable address since that day. You are deserving of only the most heartfelt address and highest praise."

She shook her head and cast her eyes downward: "I deserve no such praise Sir; I am far too headstrong and outspoken for my own good."

He lifted her chin and met her gaze: "And I shall be forever grateful for that outspokenness; it has opened my eyes and revealed my own failures and follies, which I have endeavored to amend. I should never have been able to forgive myself if I had lost you due to such despicable behavior that day," he confessed.

She gave him a guilty smile: "We must agree not to argue over whom to assign the greatest share of blame for that day, Mr. Darcy. A poor memory works to the best advantage in times such as this."

"I cannot agree to such a scheme Miss Elizabeth, I have grieved greatly over your reproach: If I had acted in a more acted in a more gentlemanly manner. Your words have haunted me since that day. I realized my failure and have made every effort to correct it to your satisfaction."

A tear escaped her eye and she reached into her pocket for her handkerchief: "Mr. Darcy, I assure you that I had no intention of affecting you in such a way."

He removed the handkerchief from her hand, blotted her tear, returned the handkerchief to her hand and enclosed both of her hands in his. "I hope that your instruction has been put to good use and you have accepted my hand willingly; not out of duty or gratitude."

She smiled brilliantly and her eyes sparkled through her tears: "Yes Mr. Darcy, I accept you with pleasure and honor." He kissed her hand and she kissed his hand in return. He held her hand and they walked on together, not knowing which direction. He retold the story of his aunt's visit in London and how it had set his resolve to see her again and renew his address. "Well then, I believe we owe a great debt of gratitude you your aunt for providing her assistance in bringing us together," she told him with a happy smile.

He happily agreed: "Yes, she has succeeded in accomplishing the outcome which she feared the most."

"Her Ladyship was most determined to hear me tell her that I had no intentions of accepting your hand; you know me well enough that I refused to give her that satisfaction," she told him with a laugh.

He squeezed her hand: "Her anger gave me nothing but joy!" She laughed with delight and they walked on hand-in-hand. He recalled the letter that he had written to her and inquired if it had helped to improve her opinion of him.

She confirmed that her opinion of him had indeed been immediately changed and that her former prejudices against him were eventually removed. "Shall we say that all has been forgiven on all accounts and that we shall both have our tempers under the best regulation?" she asked with a sly grin.

He observed her grin and smiled: "You are teasing me! This must mean that you are willing to overlook my offences. I am the happiest and proudest man in all of England; however, you must forgive my pride in this instance which stems from securing the hand of the woman I have dreamt of for many months."

"I will allow it for I am similarly proud of my handsome gentleman," she told him with a smile and they turned to walk back towards the house. She expressed her surprise at seeing him at Pemberley and he expressed his desire during that visit to show her that her reproofs had been attended to.

"Mr. Darcy, it was your kindness and generosity that changed my opinion of you. I noticed the change in your behavior as soon as we encountered you at Pemberley. You were friendly and obliging to my aunt and uncle, you saw to our every comfort and introduced us to your delightful sister. My uncle could barely contain his high praises of you on the day of your fishing excursion. Certainly a conceited and arrogant man would never go to such lengths to please a man who makes his living in trade. And when you and Mr. Bingley came to dine with us last month, your behavior was beyond reproach." He was gratified that she had noticed the efforts he had made to reverse her opinion of him.

They walked on and she asked if he approved of Charles' engagement to her sister and if he had given it his sanction. He told her of his confession to Charles on the night before he went to Town. "He was quite angry with me, as was expected, but he has quite forgiven me now," he told her. They agreed that Jane and Charles were of like temperaments and would be quite happy together. Before returning to the house, they agreed to walk again the next morning. The remainder of the visit that evening was spent quietly with all attention rightfully on the officially betrothed couple; the unofficially betrothed couple kept their status a secret for the time being, although Darcy made no attempt to divert his eyes from his beloved during the course of the evening.

When the gentlemen returned to Netherfield that night, Darcy revealed his engagement to Charles: "Congratulations Darcy! I hoped it would happen and I wish you the greatest joy!" Charles told him with all sincerity. Darcy marveled at the benevolence of his friend; his habit of holding grudges against those who had wronged him in the past was obviously not an affliction suffered by his amiable friend. Charles poured him a drink they toasted to the health of their future wives.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	16. Oakham Mount

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 16: ****Oakham Mount**

["During their walk, it was resolved that Mr. Bennet's consent should be asked in the course of the evening."] (_Pride and Prejudice_, Chapter 59)

Early the next morning, when the gentlemen called on Longbourn, Charles suggested that they walk to Oakham Mount and Mrs. Bennet agreed quite easily; however she did not bother to hide her displeasure that Elizabeth would once again have to endure Darcy's company. Charles and Darcy exchanged amused glances while they waited for their ladies to don their pelisses and bonnets and listened to their perturbed hostess murmur her complaints about Darcy's constant intrusions. Darcy took it in stride, knowing that this minor discomfort would be worth an hour alone with his beloved.

Once they were away from the house, he held out his hand to Elizabeth: "Now that we are engaged, I must insist that I be permitted to hold your hand whenever we are together," he announced with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand in his: "You have forgotten, Sir that you have not yet spoken to my father. Once you do, I shall grant to you the possession of my hand whenever you require."

He smiled at her light-hearted response: "I shall speak to him directly," he told her and she agreed to speak to her mother. "Pray tell me; why does your mother have such a poor opinion of me?" he inquired.

"It was something you said on the night we met," she replied with a sly grin. He was unable to recall conversing with her that evening and she elaborated: "You said I was not handsome enough to tempt you," she said as she smiled wickedly at him.

His astonishment and mortification were great and once again he apologized profusely for his past offences against her. She easily accepted his apology and obviously harbored no resentment against him but he was determined to correct this past blunder: "Your mother has every reason to be cross with me; I insulted her loveliest daughter. Of course, exactly the opposite is true for you have quite successfully tempted me. Your smile is exceptionally lovely, your complexion has an uncommon brilliancy, your features are the most pleasing and handsome as anyone in all of my acquaintance and your eyes are the most extraordinary I have ever beheld. It was your fine eyes that first attracted me to you and they bewitch me to this day."

She blushed and smiled prettily: "That is a very pretty speech, Mr. Darcy, but I can assure you that I have no need for such flattery and compliments."

"That is quite regrettable, my love, for I intend to spend the rest of my life ensuring that you receive them."

She sighed: "I do not deserve such happiness."

"On the contrary, you deserve every happiness… but I should not wish to have our first quarrel," he told her. She wore an amused expression that revealed her attempt to stifle her laughter and he realized that he was quite mistaken. "You are quite correct, it would not be our first quarrel, would it?" he asked with a grin.

She laughed: "No indeed and likely not our last."

He laughed his agreement. He was relieved that she was now able to converse easily with him: "You surprised me yesterday, my love. You usually give your opinions quite easily but you were mostly silent during my address. It was very unlike you," he observed.

"Yes but I have never been in love before," she told him.

"Nor I to be sure but…." he stopped short and gazed at her as she averted her eyes, blushing brightly. "Have you just now declared yourself, Miss Bennet?" he asked with a smile.

"I believe so Mr. Darcy," she replied, meeting his gaze directly.

"Will you allow me the pleasure of hearing you, my love?" he asked.

She did not hesitate with her response: "I love you, my dearest Mr. Darcy, as I had always hoped that I would love a suitor. It has long been my fondest desire to marry only for love and you have now made that possible. You are exactly the opposite of my first impressions; you are kind, generous, devoted to your family and loyal to your friends. You admit your mistakes and make amends to those who have been wronged. You are a perfect gentleman and you are the only man that I shall ever love," she told him with a brilliant smile and sparkling eyes. Upon both of their declarations, they then agreed to call each other by their Christian names.

He kissed her hands and they walked on in silence, hand-in-hand. She asked after his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Richard is still with his regiment and is doing well, according to his last letter. It may interest you to know that he gave me his advice on winning your hand. He suggested that I claim that an evil twin, head injury, amnesia or evil spirit possession was responsible for my poor performance; however, I fear that none of those excuses would have tempted you to accept me," he told her with a laugh.

She laughed and shook her head: "No William, it was your heartfelt declaration that caused me to accept you," she told him.

"And I shall never give you any reason to doubt me. I shall treasure you as long as I live," he told her, kissing her hands.

They arrived at Oakham Mount and stood in silence, admiring the beautiful vista before them. The hills and valleys below were green and lush with the colors of autumn just beginning to be revealed. The scenery reminded Darcy of his beloved Derbyshire and he expressed his desire that Elizabeth would love the views from Pemberley as much as he did. They searched for Charles and Jane but there was no sign of the elusive couple: "I fear that we have failed in our duties as chaperones, William! We are possibly the worst chaperones that ever existed!" Elizabeth teased him. Before returning to the house, they agreed that after dinner that evening, he would take the earliest opportunity to speak with Mr. Bennet.

~~oo~~

That evening, Darcy waited until Mr. Bennet had escaped to the library and quickly followed him there. Upon entering the library, he inquired: "Mr. Bennet, I wonder if I might have a word with you." Mr. Bennet seemed surprised to see Darcy but welcomed him and offered him a seat. "I have come to ask for your consent to marry your excellent daughter, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy told him.

Once again, Mr. Bennet's surprise was apparent: "Elizabeth? I had no idea that you admired her."

"Yes Sir, it has been many months that I have admired her," he told the older man.

"You have caught me quite by surprise. Months, you say? Indeed I had not the slightest inkling," Bennet admitted.

"Yes, she is unmatched in beauty and accomplishments, as you are well aware," Darcy replied, recalling his disastrous comment about Elizabeth's beauty on his first night in Hertfordshire. _"Do all the Bennets know of my rude assessment?"_ he wondered.

"Indeed," Bennet murmured, still quite astonished.

Darcy became concerned; perhaps Mr. Bennet was not quite prepared to part with his most favored daughter. Would he refuse his consent?-he wondered.

Mr. Bennet sat in silence for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought. "Well, Mr. Darcy, I am certain that if I _were_ to consent, my Lizzy would be quite well cared for," he speculated.

Darcy sat forward in his chair and attempted to put any fears to rest: "Mr. Bennet, I love your daughter deeply and promise you that she will be well cared for. She will never want for anything and my affections shall never waver," he assured the man he hoped to call his father-in-law.

Bennet nodded his head gravely: "One day, Mr. Darcy, I hope you will know what a father feels when a man comes to ask permission to take his daughter away from him. I have always known that this day would come but I was most unprepared for it," he said sadly. Darcy felt sympathy for the older gentleman but sincerely hoped that he would offer his consent. "Very well, Mr. Darcy, although I am loathe to part with my dear Lizzy, I offer my consent and best wishes for your happiness together," he said with a sad smile, rising and offering his hand.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief and rose to his feet: "Thank you Sir," he said, shaking hands with Bennet. "I assure you that you shall not regret it. I shall never give you cause to doubt me," he promised.

"I would like to speak with Elizabeth, if you would kindly send her in. Shall we discuss the settlement at another time?" Bennet asked.

Darcy agreed and took his leave, nearly bursting with pride and happiness; his beloved would soon be his wife! He went directly to Elizabeth and quietly told her that her father was waiting to speak with her. He watched her leave the room and sat down to wait for her return. Charles was speaking quietly with Miss Bennet in a corner of the room, oblivious to the other occupants in the room. Kitty and Mary were occupied with needle projects while Mrs. Bennet wrote a letter in another corner. She momentarily glanced in Darcy's direction and he detected a slight scowl of disapproval; she offered no smile or conversation. He decided to find an appropriate moment to apologize to her for his insulting comment about Elizabeth; he knew that Elizabeth would not want this issue to remain unresolved. He picked up a book from the side table and pretended to read while he waited for his beloved's return. Certainly Mr. Bennet would not rescind his consent to marry Elizabeth; would he? He had not appeared overly pleased with the match during their brief discussion. What if he was trying to convince Elizabeth to withdraw her acceptance? He had waited so long to arrive at this moment; could it have been all for naught?-he wondered. He continued in this same vein, worrying and wondering about his heart's desire while absently turning the pages of the unread book until Elizabeth returned to the drawing room with a radiant smile and his worries vanished in an instant. _"She is luminous when she smiles,"_ he thought, as she sat down and retrieved her needle project. He continued pretending to read while admiring her hands as she worked; unfortunately, it soon became apparent that her full concentration was not devoted to her project for she pulled a small scissor from her sewing basket and removed the stitches she had just made.

He was so absorbed in the admiration of his beloved that he failed to notice that Kitty was giggling with great amusement at his choice of reading material: "Are you a devotee of gothic novels, Mr. Darcy?" she asked with a girlish giggle.

Until that moment he had given no notice to the content of the book he was pretending to read but quickly discovered that it was a gothic romance novel of the sort typically read by his sister: _The Secrets of Broderick Castle_.* "Yes, Miss Kitty, I am familiar with this particular novel and I must say that I appreciate a good ghost story now and then," he replied with a smile, attempting to hide his embarrassment. He had once found this same novel hidden away in his sister's sewing basket and read it to ensure that there was no offensive content. Thankfully, it was merely a fantastic and improbable tale of ghostly apparitions invading a Scottish castle and haunting its occupants. Despite the delight enjoyed by most of the party at catching Darcy in a pretense, Mrs. Bennet found no amusement and kept the scowl on her face whenever she glanced in his direction.

Later that evening at Netherfield, Charles and Darcy retired to the study for a nightcap and they drank to Mr. Bennet's health; their admiration for the older gentleman had increased immeasurably since he had consented to both of their marriages.

"Where did you and Miss Bennet disappear to this morning? You eluded your chaperones once again!" Darcy teased Charles.

Charles chuckled: "We found a secluded spot at the top of Mount Oakham. I trust you did the same," he suggested.

Darcy shook his head: "No, we kept to the walking path."

"Well, I could not resist the opportunity to kiss my angel," Charles told him.

Darcy was concerned: "I am surprised at you, Charles! Certainly you respect your betrothed's reputation enough to refrain from taking such liberties with her. What if you were seen? What if her father were to discover you?" he asked.

"Believe me Darcy, my angel is a willing partner; I had her consent to kiss her. After all, we are properly engaged," Charles explained. Darcy remained silent. "Certainly Miss Elizabeth has allowed the same liberties, has she not?" Charles inquired.

Darcy shook his head: "No Charles, we both prefer to observe propriety." He had no desire to offend his friend but he could not take such risks with Elizabeth. "_With her family's poor opinion of me and her past accusation of my ungentlemanly behavior, I could hardly break decorum with her now that I have secured her hand. Her reputation is still subject to harm until we are married," _he thought to himself.

_* The Secrets of Broderick Castle_ is an imaginary title of an imaginary book.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	17. Favorite Son

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 17: ****Favorite Son**

["Such a charming man! So handsome! So tall! Oh, my dear Lizzy! Pray apologize for my having disliked him so much before. I hope he will overlook it."] (_Pride and Prejudice_, (Chapter 59)

Early the next morning when the gentlemen arrived at Longbourn, they were welcomed by a vastly changed hostess: "Mr. Darcy, how lovely to see you! I must say you are looking quite handsome today in your blue coat!" Mrs. Bennet told him with a grand curtsey.

He turned and smiled at Charles who was also wearing his blue coat: "Thank you, Mrs. Bennet; I am glad that you are pleased." She had obviously learned of his engagement to Elizabeth and apparently now had no objections to being in company with him.

She fluttered about in an excited manner and grasped Elizabeth's hand: "Oh yes, I always love a man who wears a blue coat; so dashing!" she twittered with a happy smile. He smiled at her exuberant tone; a marked contrast to her disagreeable nature the evening before. "Oh but breakfast shall not be ready for another hour so you must walk out to occupy your time! Lizzy! Jane! Go get your pelisses and bonnets!" she ordered, pushing the girls up the stairs to their chambers. "Such abundant sunshine must not go to waste, I always say! Mr. Darcy, what would you like for breakfast?" she inquired with a hopeful expression.

Darcy was amused by her sudden interest in his tastes: "I am certain that I shall be delighted with whatever you serve for breakfast, Madam. The fare at Longbourn has always been to my liking," he replied with a slight bow.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, what impeccable manners you have; such a delight!" she gushed with glee. The girls returned wearing their pelisses and bonnets. "There you are Lizzy! Mr. Darcy is waiting patiently for you! Go on then and breakfast shall be ready when you return," she cheerfully told them, pushing them out the door.

Once outside, the two couples headed for the lane: "I am quite cross with you, Darcy," Charles exclaimed in mock anger. "It seems that you have usurped me as the favorite son!" The others laughed at his observation.

"So it would appear," Darcy replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Yes, well, enjoy it while you may! Some young man may soon come to court Mary or Kitty and you shall be overthrown!" Charles warned him with a laugh. He reached for Jane's hand and Darcy interrupted them.

"Miss Bennet, may I walk with you for a few moments? I promise not to take up too much of your time," he said, offering his arm. Jane easily accepted and Darcy led her away from Charles and Elizabeth. "It is incumbent upon me to apologize for my role in your separation from Charles last year, Miss Bennet," he gravely told her. She looked down, startled by his admission. "I should not have encouraged Charles to leave Hertfordshire. My assumptions about you were grossly inaccurate and I beg your forgiveness," he humbly told her.

"I had no idea of your involvement, Mr. Darcy. I thought Charles' sisters were responsible for his absence," she replied, still looking downward.

While it was true that the Bingley sisters had aided in the scheme to leave Hertfordshire, he had no desire to implicate them: "I believe Charles trusted my opinion and acted on my suggestion," he told her. She walked on in silence, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I shall understand completely if you were never to forgive me, Miss Bennet. My interference was insupportable," he said with all humility.

She instantly raised her eyes to him and he noticed a look of concern on her face: "No Mr. Darcy, it is not in my nature to withhold my forgiveness from someone who offers such a sincere apology. While it is quite true that you should not have interfered, Charles and I are blissfully happy now. I hope you have come to realize that we are perfectly matched," she told him.

He nodded his head: "I have indeed, Miss Bennet, and I know that you will have a blissfully happy marriage," he replied.

He observed her smile; Charles was quite correct, her countenance did appear quite angelic: "We all make mistakes from time to time, Mr. Darcy. Of course I forgive you. Since you shall be my revered older brother, I must insist that you call me Jane," she told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief: "Thank you, Jane, and you must call me William. I look forward to having my sister Georgiana make your acquaintance; you have similar dispositions and she is the most agreeable creature I have ever met. Until I met you, of course," he added.

She smiled and tilted her head: "Are you saying that my sister is disagreeable, William?" she asked with a sly grin, clearly teasing him.

"Oh dear, now I fear you shall exact your revenge on me! Surely Elizabeth will be cross with me for making such a suggestion!" he said with a smile.

"Yes, well, that is the chance we take when we allow others into our lives, is it not, William?" she asked.

"In that case, I shall be on my best behavior from now on," he vowed, bowing over her hand. "Thank you for your company, Jane." When Charles and Elizabeth caught up to them, Jane extended her hand to Charles and they walked off together.

Darcy extended his hand to Elizabeth and they walked on, hand-in-hand. "Your sister is a remarkable woman," he told her.

"Indeed she is, William, and Charles is a fortunate man," she replied. He agreed that he and his friend were both quite fortunate. She then inquired when he first fell in love with her. He had loved her for so long that he was unable to recall when it first began. She hinted that perhaps the reason for his regard was her impertinence; a vast difference from the other women of his acquaintance and he had to agree that he did love the liveliness of her mind. After further conjecture, she became distressed in supposing that he renewed his address only after she thanked him for his involvement with Lydia; she speculated that if she had knowledge of something that was supposed to have been a great secret, perhaps he never would have re-addressed her at all.

He reassured her that after his encounter with his aunt, he was determined to see her and readdress her: "My real purpose for coming here was to see you, and to judge, if I could, whether I might ever hope to make you love me."

She was well pleased with this response and squeezed his hand. "Of course you always have the most reasonable and agreeable response, William," she told him with sparkling eyes. He took her hand and led her away from the path, into the seclusion of the trees. "We seem to have eluded our chaperones," he suggested, caressing her face. She snuggled closer to him as he tipped her chin up to him. "May I?" he whispered and she rose up on her toes, bringing her face closer to his. He enclosed her in a warm embrace and kissed her for the first time. He knew her lips would be supple and he deepened the kiss until they were both breathless.

She sighed in contentment: "Who would have known that the distinguished and proper Fitzwilliam Darcy is really a rogue in gentleman's clothing?" she teased him. He continued showing her what a rogue he truly was for several more minutes. They remained in a tight embrace admiring each other until the voices of their chaperones could be heard. "_So much for my strict adherence to propriety,"_ thought he. He silently vowed to be a vigilant protector of his beloved's reputation but would also ensure that he had more moments alone with her before the wedding. They met Charles and Jane in the walking path and returned to the house for breakfast.

Mrs. Bennet welcomed the couples back from their walk with effusive optimism and hurried them into the breakfast parlor where the meal was being served. Darcy was surprised to see the quantity of food set on the sideboard; certainly he must be the new favorite son for their breakfast on previous days had consisted of only of eggs, toasted bread, fruit preserves, tea and coffee. This day however, the sideboard was also overloaded with muffins, bacon, sausages, game pies, rolls, chocolate and fresh fruit. Elizabeth blushed brightly at the excessive display while her mother beamed with pride, taking her place at the foot of the table. Darcy took his seat next to his hostess and thanked her for her efforts. Mr. Bennet insisted that the tea be poured immediately, then rose to his feet: "My dear family, it is with the greatest pleasure that I welcome another young gentleman into our midst. Mr. Darcy has asked for my consent to marry our dear Lizzy and I have indeed consented!" Kitty giggled and Mrs. Bennet patted Darcy's hand in approval. "Please raise your teacups and drink to the health of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy!" he exclaimed holding his teacup aloft and smiling proudly.

Cheers of 'hear-hear!' and 'to your health!' echoed throughout the room. "Papa, you cannot toast with tea!" Kitty giggled.

"I beg to differ, my dear! I am the master of this house and I shall toast with tea if that is my desire!" Bennet told his giggling daughter.

"Hear-hear!" exclaimed Darcy and Charles in unison, holding their teacups aloft.

Breakfast resumed and much to Darcy's surprise, Mrs. Bennet proved to be a proficient conversationalist, in deep contrast to their previous meals taken together. She engaged Darcy in a number of agreeable topics and the meal was thoroughly enjoyable. When the meal was over, Mrs. Bennet suggested that the entire party move to the solarium.

Darcy waited until everyone else had left the room and addressed his hostess: "Mrs. Bennet, I must commend you for the excellent meal. Truthfully, I have enjoyed all of the meals at Longbourn but today you have quite outdone yourself!" he said with a bow.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, how kind of you! You are most welcome, to be sure!" she gushed.

"If I may have a moment of your time, I would like to apologize to you for my past behavior," he told her gravely. She reacted with astonishment and confusion. "I am certain that you are aware of my insulting comments regarding your daughter on the night we met at the assembly," he began.

"Oh no… Mr. Darcy… it was not… you must not… please do not think of it," she told him, stammering and blushing brightly.

"But I must, Mrs. Bennet, for it was the basis of your poor opinion of me." She raised her hands to protest but he continued: "My comment was rude and I am exceedingly sorry for having offended your family. Your excellent daughter, Elizabeth, has pointed out my errors and I have done my best to make amends to her and I intend to make amends to you and Mr. Bennet as well. Your daughter is indeed quite beautiful and I am most fortunate that she has consented to be my wife," he told his future mother-in-law.

She quietly contemplated him for a moment before responding: "So Mr. Darcy, it seems that all the other ladies of your acquaintance are nothing compared to my daughters; is that not so?" she asked with a wide grin.

"You are quite correct, Madam," he said with a bow. She thanked him profusely for his comments and encouraged him to join his fiancé in the solarium. "_She may be quite silly at times,"_ he thought, "_but her devotion to her family is unmistakable."_

When he entered the solarium, he discovered Elizabeth writing a letter to her aunt and he realized that he also had letters to write.

* * *

-oo-

Dearest Georgiana,

You are to be congratulated for gaining a new sister! Miss Elizabeth has agreed to make me the happiest of men and you the happiest of sisters! The wedding shall be held here in Hertfordshire and I shall ask Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Alex to bring you with them.

Travel safely,

Your affectionate brother,

William

* * *

-oo-

Dear Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Alex,

It is with great pleasure that I share my greatest joy with you. Miss Elizabeth Bennet has consented to be my bride and I consider myself the luckiest man in all of England. The wedding date has not yet been determined but when I know the details, I shall immediately send them to you. I respectfully request that you bring Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley with you when you travel to Hertfordshire.

Your favorite nephew,

William

* * *

-oo-

Dear Richard,

It may come as a surprise to you that, with the assistance of our esteemed aunt, I have finally secured the hand of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It appears that Parson Toad relayed a rumor of my impending engagement and Lady Wildcat took it upon herself to travel to Hertfordshire to make her displeasure widely known. To my surprise and delight, my beloved refused to provide any satisfaction and engaged her in a war of wills. My only regret is that I was not in attendance to witness her impudence for myself. I am now happily betrothed to the impudent Miss Elizabeth and look forward to having my family witness our nuptials. Details to follow…

Your suggestions with dealing with said Toad would be of infinite advantage.

Your inept cousin,

FD

* * *

-oo-

Dear Aunt Catherine,

Although the intent of your recent journey to Hertfordshire was quite the opposite, I must thank you for your invaluable assistance to me in securing the hand of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Once I learned that she refused to deny me, I immediately traveled to Hertfordshire to address her and was immediately accepted. She is the only woman who has ever captured my attentions and I shall forever be in your debt for your interference into my private affairs.

The wedding shall be held in Hertfordshire and I shall send word of the date in future correspondence.

Your devoted nephew,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	18. Esteem

**To Make You Love Me**

**Chapter 18: ****Esteem**

_[Elizabeth had the satisfaction of seeing her father taking pains to get acquainted with him; and Mr. Bennet soon assured her that he was rising every hour in his esteem.] _(Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 59)

_**Previously:**__ Darcy finally won the approval of Mrs. Bennet._

Darcy met Mr. Bennet in his study to discuss the marriage settlement: "I understand that there has been much speculation about my income, Mr. Bennet," he began.

"Indeed, I have heard of such speculation," Bennet dryly replied, making no reference to the estimated amount.

"Well, despite what you have heard, I can confirm that my income in England amounts to £15,000 per year; however, I also have another estate in Scotland, Fairglenn, that brings in another £10,000," he explained. Bennet did not attempt to disguise his astonishment. "It is my intention to settle my Fairglenn estate to my second-born son, with Pemberley of course to be settled on my first-born son," Darcy told him.

"Of course," Bennet replied, still in a clear state of surprise. He finally composed himself enough to speak: "Darcy, once again, you have caught me unawares and I find myself at a loss for words. Does Elizabeth know of the Scottish estate?" he inquired.

He shook his head: "We have not yet discussed it. That land holding is not widely known and I did not wish to appear boastful or prideful to your daughter, who holds little regard for such character traits."

Bennet seemed taken aback: "Darcy, I have never done business with a gentleman of your consequence and find myself at somewhat of a loss."

"Mr. Bennet, it is not my intention to intimidate the esteemed father of my beloved. You and your wife have raised an extraordinary woman who is to be my wife and bear my heirs. I simply mean to provide for my family as our fathers have provided for their families," Darcy humbly explained.

Bennet shook his head in agreement: "Yes of course, Darcy, you are quite right. That is our duty as fathers."

"Sir, my own father has been gone these past five years and my sister and I shall be proud to consider you our father figure, if you will allow it."

"I would be honored, Darcy; nothing would give me more pleasure," he said thoughtfully. "However, I must divert your attention to another issue for the moment. I understand that I am in your debt for arranging the marriage of my youngest daughter," Bennet suggested.

"No Mr. Bennet, you owe me nothing. My involvement in that affair arose from my own neglect; it was my obligation to my father to make things right," Darcy explained.

Bennet nodded: "I understand your devotion to your father, Darcy, but I insist that you give me a full accounting of the cost so that I may repay you with all due haste."

Darcy stood firm to his resolve: "Mr. Bennet, I appreciate your offer but I shall respectfully decline to accept any repayments from you." He explained his entire history with Wickham and apologized for withholding the extent of Wickham's treachery from him when he first made his appearance in Hertfordshire. "Your daughters and, in fact, every young maiden in Hertfordshire was put in harm's way due to my failure to reveal his true character," he explained. He told Bennet of the extensive negotiations held with Wickham and the full amount of the final settlement that he had insisted upon as a condition for the marriage. He also relayed the extent of Wickham's gambling debts which greatly surprised the older gentleman.

Bennet shook his head in despair and slowly rose to his feet: "As there is no possible way for you to accept repayment, just as there is no way that I could possibly repay you, I must thank you sincerely for your involvement with Lydia's marriage, Darcy. You rescued all of my daughters from ruin and for that I shall be eternally grateful," he bowed reverently to Darcy and accepted his extended hand. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Darcy shook the older man's hand and accepted a glass of port. They drank to the health of their loved ones then continued with the settlement negotiation. After exhaustive discussion, they came to an agreement.

**The Marriage Settlement of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet**

Upon the marriage, Mr. Thomas Bennet shall pay a dowry of £1,000 to Fitzwilliam Darcy ("FD"). Elizabeth B. Darcy ("EBD") shall have pin money of £500 per annum. An annuity shall be established to provide for EBD in the event that FD pre-deceases her; the jointure of £5,000 per year and ownership of the dowager house on the Pemberley estate, known as Maplewood shall pass to EBD. If EBD should remarry, the jointure shall remain in effect during her lifetime. Upon the death of EBD, the annuity shall be divided between her surviving children. Upon the death of FD, the first born son shall inherit FD's fortune, including ownership of the estate in Derbyshire, known as Pemberley. Upon reaching majority, the second born son shall inherit the estate in Dunfermline, Scotland known as Fairglenn. An annuity shall be established for any other sons resulting in the marriage, which shall provide £5,000 per year upon reaching majority. The interest from the annuity shall be reinvested in the annuity. All daughters resulting in the marriage shall inherit £20,000 upon their marriages. If no sons are born to the couple, the daughters shall inherit as indicated above for the sons.

They agreed that Darcy would have his solicitor draw up the agreement within the week and Bennet's solicitor, his brother-in-law, Mr. Phillips would review within one week of receipt. They also agreed to discuss the wedding date with Mrs. Bennet to ensure that all the necessary details would be planned to her satisfaction.

~~oo~~

Mrs. Bennet joined Darcy, Charles and Mr. Bennet in the solarium to discuss the wedding dates. She suggested a double wedding and the gentlemen easily agreed. The gentlemen deferred to the mother of the brides; her main concern was ensuring that all four of her remaining daughters be displayed to their best advantage. She obviously intended to use the wedding as an opportunity to draw attention to her two unmarried daughters; Darcy saw no use for this but wisely remained silent on the issue. According to the mistress of Longbourn, this display could not be accomplished without a shopping trip to London and the engagement of a fashionable modiste to create the most exquisite trousseaus for the two brides and gowns for her two younger daughters. Given these conditions and the required reading of the banns, they all agreed on a date: 24 November would be the day that Darcy and Charles would finally be united with their beloveds. 24 November would be the day that Elizabeth would make Darcy the happiest of men.

Mrs. Bennet was well pleased with the meeting: "We were very fortunate to have two such distinguished gentlemen travel to our humble neighborhood. We may not have a fortune to give our daughters on the occasion of their marriages, but we do have precious heirlooms for them. Jane shall have the pearls from my own dear sweet mama and Lizzy shall have the pearls from Mr. Bennet's dear mama," Mrs. Bennet explained. Darcy was touched by this sentiment and knew that Elizabeth would be pleased to wear her grandmother's pearls on their wedding day.

Darcy and Charles both ensured Mrs. Bennet that Mary and Kitty would be welcomed at Pemberley and Netherfield. Darcy expressed his belief that Georgiana would benefit greatly from having new sisters close to her own age.

The trip was planned for London; Mrs. Bennet would bring Jane and Elizabeth to her brother Gardiner's house in Cheapside. Edward Gardiner owned several warehouses which stocked vast amounts of fabric from which to choose the most exquisite wedding trousseaus for any deserving bride; silks, satins, muslins, lace and all the trimmings would be selected and sent to the modiste. The ladies would visit the modiste to plan the brides' attire and have measurements taken. Sister Gardiner had placed an advertisement in the newspaper for ladies maids and Jane and Elizabeth would interview the candidates before making their choices. The entire party would dine at the Gardiners on the night of their arrival, then dine at Darcy House the following evening, followed by attendance at the theater. Once the final arrangements had been made with the modiste, the party would return to Hertfordshire together.

~~oo~~

In order to please his beloved, Darcy made every effort to become better acquainted with her father; he even accepted an invitation to a bird hunting excursion. Early in the morning, as they walked the fields of Longbourn with their guns and dogs, Darcy admitted his true regard for the activity: "I must confess that I have no fondness for the sport: shooting into the air at birds holds little appeal for me. I only engage in the sport in deference to my friend Charles, who enjoys it exceedingly well."

Bennet nodded his head in agreement: "I am of the same mind on this issue; however, I engage in the sport in deference to my _wife_. She is exceedingly fond of serving the birds for dinner and I must admit she sets an excellent table." Darcy nodded his agreement, recalling the excellent meals, including the game birds, he had consumed at Longbourn which was a credit to its mistress. "So here I stand, hoping to please my dear Francis. I suspect that you shall also defer to your wife when the need arises, Darcy; it is the fate of all of us married men," Bennet told him with a sly smile.

Darcy appreciated the man's dry wit: "I shall look forward to it Sir," he replied with a smile. In the meantime, he decided to defer to Mrs. Bennet's wishes and make his contribution to the evening's meal. Upon their return, Mrs. Bennet went into raptures over the bounty that was bestowed on her by the two men; she prodigiously thanked them and promised that their efforts would be rewarded that evening with a sumptuous meal.

Dinner at Longbourn that evening was indeed sumptuous; Mrs. Bennet had outdone herself once again, serving chestnut soup, fish, sautéed vegetables, venison pie and of course, roasted pheasant, followed by fruit tarts and pudding. Darcy and Charles lavished praises on the mistress of the house for her domestic skills which she graciously acknowledged. The ladies removed to the drawing room after dinner and the gentlemen agreed to join the ladies after a quick drink. Charles and Darcy eagerly joined their intendeds and enjoyed coffee with them while Mary played the piano-forte. The card tables were then brought out and they all enjoyed a few boisterous games until the evening came to an end.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave your reviews and comments!)


End file.
